Live, Laugh, Love It Can all be Worth While
by UnreliableVampire
Summary: Edward meets Bella when he moves to Forks after the death of his parents. For what ever reason Bella, inteigues him they become friends but what happens when they want to be more? First fanfict, rated for language all human LEMONS!
1. Wounded ego

**A.N/ this chapter isn't really that good the others are much better so if you dont like this chapter I promise the others are better so please keep reading thanks**

Damn him. I can't believe he is gone. I can't believe he left me here and died. I swear if he weren't dead, I would kill him for dieing.

You are probably wondering what the hell I'm talking about. Well maybe rather than ranting on and on about him I should start telling the story.

It all started probably five years ago. I was in nineth grade. It was the middle of the year and we had some new students comeing into our class. Everyone was so excited, as is to be expected. Liveing in Forks you learn to take joy in the little things because they are what makes each day exciting.

I was walking to first pieriod with my best friend Alice Brandon. "I'm so excited. It has been so long since we got a new student, nevermind three!!" she squealed. Alice is a pixie like girl, and has far to much energy. Sure I was no exception to the excitment, but since I was walking with Alice it must have seemed as though I was bored with the new students.

"Alice, I know that we are getting new students, but you need to chill. I think that if you don't your little pixie head just might explode." I told her calmly.

Her response was to simply stick her toung out at me and say, "Bella if we were all as boring and serious as you the world would have no color. We might as well all live in a black and white movie!"

"Yes, but if we were all as excited as you, then the world would be covered in colors like hot pink and lime green," I resorted.

"It is better than no color," she said as she shrugged.

I rolled my eyes, "I guess that is why we are best friends."

"You got that right! I bring color into your world and you drag mind down," she said the last part with a frown.

"Oh, you know you love me!" I told her.

"You bet I do," she giggeled, "So, I heard that the new kids are all boys!!" she was back to screatching.

I shrugged it off this time and instead of 'draging down her world' as she put it, I allowed her to brighten up mind. "I know, I just hope they are cute. I'm not sure I could stand another Mike Newton," I said with a laugh.

Alice and I continued our bantering until we reached our first class. We began to walk to the back of the room as we always do, and just my luck. My foot got caught on the leg of one of the other desks and I began falling to the ground. I braced myself for the hard floor to hit my face.

To my greatful surprise it never did. Instead two strong hands caught me and pulled me up. Once I was balanced they let go. I turned around to thank who ever had just saved me but when I saw him I could no longer think of real words to say.

There standing infront of me was some type of Greek God. He was absolutly gorgous. His eyes were a piercing green like I had never seen before. He had strange bronzish color hair that was perfect in a messy kind of way. He was tall and pretty built for someone our age. I couldn't stop staring. He must have noticed, because he gave me a crocked grin and whispered, "Take a picture, it will last longer," as he walked past me.

"Maybe I will," I resorted. Well I guess I found my vioce. Damn it! I can't believe I just said that. I was utterly humiliated. However, I stood my ground and acted as though I had ment it as a clever come back.

He froze in his place then turned around. He held his hand out to me, "I'm Edward. Edward Cullen, I'm sure you have figured out by now that I'm the new kid, or one of them that is."

I smiled and shook his hand,"Bella Swan," was all I said. Then the bell rang and all I could think was 'Saved by the Bell'.

I went and sat in the back of the room with Alice and my other best friend Rosalie Hale."Who was that?" Rose asked.

Rose was outragously beautiful. I swear she could be a modle.

"One of the new kids, Edward Cullen," I told her and then class began. Class went by rather quickly. Probably because it was english, my favorite subject. Next I had biology. I wasn't very found of it, but I was still good at it.

I walked out the door and standing there leaning with his back to the wall was Edward. I was still shocked by how gorgous he was, but this time I remebered how to speak.

"Hello," he said.

"Hey," was my reply as I continued my way to the biology room. "What's your next class?" I asked when I realized he was following me.

"Biology,you?" he asked smugly making me think he alread knew the answer.

"Funny, I have biology too," I said sarcasticly. This guy was hot and he knew it, so why was he pretending to be interested in talking to me?

"Cool, mind showing me where it is?" he asked.

I thought for a brief second woundering if I should wound his ego and just give him directions and walk away. He is an idiot, how do you not know how to get to the room straight infront of us? Any way I didn't want to deal with him. However, I decided I wouldn't be a complete ass to him on his first day "Nope," I said as we aproched the building,"seeing as we are here it would be rude for me to say I don't want to, don't you think?"

"Ah, I see, you think I'm just some jerk who doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone but himself. Well, I hate to rain on your parade but I am niether. Maybe I was just looking to make a friend in a new place." he said as he began to walk into the class room. Then he wispered in my ear, "That or maybe I just think you are hot."


	2. Bio Buddy

**A.N/ Well I'm not one hundered percent sure if I am going to keep writting this story... Let me know if you think I should**

_Last time: __"Ah, I see, you think I'm just some jerk who doesn't give a shit about anything or anyone but himself. Well, I hate to rain on your parade but I am niether. Maybe I was just looking to make a friend in a new place." he said as he began to walk into the class room. Then he wispered in my ear, "That or maybe I just think you are hot."_

I stood there, shocked for a time. Then the bell rang telling me that I had to move and go into the classroom. I walked in clamly, pretending that nothing had happened. I went to my asigned seat in the middle of the room, only to notice that the only avalible seat was the one next to me. I looked around to the front of the room and saw the teacher tell Edward to sit next to me.

He walked over and pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down. "Shit," I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" he asked.

Great now his is being a smartass. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of all the luck, why was I blessed with being the only person in the room that was asigned a table by themselves," I said inocently.

"I am sorry that I am such a newsence to you," he replyed as he turned away and sat as far away from me as the table would allow.

"Shit," I said again, this time lound enough so he would know I wanted him to hear. "Look I promise I'm not really a bitch or a snob, you just... you catch me off gaurd. I have known you for what? One hour tops? And already you have left me speachless three times! I'm just used to being the clever one who stumps people. That and I hate the fact that you are leading me on," i said the last part more quietly.

"Leading you on? You think I'm leading you on. You stand there staring at me for five minutes, then act like you hate me, but _I_ am the one leading_ YOU_ on. And you say I catch you off gaurd," he said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well I did say I'm used to being the one to stump people, didn't I?" I said laughing.

"Ms. Swan if you would be so kind to stop talking to your neighbor I would greatly aprieciate it," Mr. Mose, the teacher, said.

"Sorry Mr. Mose," Edward and I said in unison, which only made us laugh more.

While Mr. Mose drowned on and on about the edocrine system I thought of how this day had gotten so far from what it started as. _'No more than two hours ago, I was walking down the hallway gossiping about the new boys coming to our school, well that seems normal. But then, I meet one of said new boys and he catches me when I tripped. Then that boy makes me think he is a moron and can't read a sign just to be told that he thinks I am hot. Then I act like an ass to him. Then he makes me feel badly with out even trying. And now, now we were just laughing at absolutly nothing. Well what a hell of a day this has been. To bad I think this is just the beginning,'_ I thought.

I was interupted from my thoughts by a hand squeezing my leg. I shot up startled. I looked down to see that it was Edward's hand. He moved his hand and left behind a note. I looked at him and rolled my eyes, what the hell was he thinking? What the fuck would posses him to do that? Most people pass a note in a book or just on the table, but not Edward Cullen, no he had to scare the shit out of me by grabbing my leg. But, as I am quickly learning, Edward Cullen is not like most people. I opened the note to see what was so important that it couldn't wait until after class.

There on the paper was the most amazingly perfect hand writting and written was, _'What are you thinking about? You look like you are consintrating really hard, and I know the edocrine system is not that interesting'_

_'Well, why are you watching me?" _I wrote quickly, then passed the note back to him.

He wrote very quickly and passed it back. I read, _'I told you, the edocine system is not that interesting,' _

I chuckled softly to myself, _' And what? I am? If you honestly think so then I think you should go see the nurse before your next class'_

_'See that is where you are wrong, your facial expressions are quite entertaining. For example, when you first read the note you were shocked, but then your face quickly turned to sly , like you had something clever to say. Your face isn't the same for more than five minutes.'_

_'Pisht, you know you are jellous that you don't know how to make so many faces,' _was the only thing close to witty that I could come up with.

_'You are right I am. I just wrote that so I could see your face which showed a bit of humor and anoyence. Interesting mix, any chance you will do it again?'_

_'Look at us, it seems like we have been friends our whole lives and we only met two hours ago. This is wierd.'_

_'I hope you mean that in a good kind of way.'_

_'Most definetly in a good way.'_

_'Good... So... you gonna tell me what you were thinking about?'_

_'Not a chance in hell Bio Buddy.'_

_'Bio Buddy? It is a bit weird, but I kind of like it haha.'_

_'Good cause I am so calling you it for now on!'_

_'I can deal with that. How on earth did this conversation come up? It is so random especially for two people who know nother about one another.'_

_'Well I believe it started with me trying to avoid answering your question,'_ I wrote. Honestly, he was right, this did make no sense. An hour ago I hated him, but now... it seems like he is my best friend. What is going on with me? I never let people in this easily normally they have to earn my trust. But him, I seem to be giving it to him with out question.

_'Is this normal for you? I mean the whole getting along with someone so soon after you meet them? Because it isn't for me. Most of the time people have to do some major ass kissing for me to actually want to talk to them. Especially after the accident. But all you had to do was not be interested in me...it is a good thing, don't get me wrong. It is just... different.'_

_'No worries it is different for me too. Normally, you have to have been my friend for years for me to be comfertable with you. You just had to hang all over me p just kidding. But really only you and Alice didn't have to jump through hoops to get me to be calm around you... woow wait a second. What accident?'_

_'Right, you don't know me that well. My parents died a few months ago. Carlisle, the docter at the hospital here, is my foster father. My dad and he were really close so tada, I'm here in Forks.'_

_'Oh... I am so sorry. I... I don't know what to say,' _if it was possible to stutter in a note, I surely would be right now.

_'It's not you fault, you weren't the drunk driver that hit them.'_

_'Still... So the other two new boys... are they your brothers?' _I asked trying to change the subject.

_'Not exactly. One of them, Emmet is. He looks like he is a senior but he is a freshmen... well he should be a sophmore but my parents 'weren't ready to let him go' so he started school a year late, and the other one, Jasper, he is just a close friend. His father was the drunk driver that hit my parents car. His parents both died too. His dad, Carlisle, and my dad were best friends so... I think you get the picture.'_

_'Yeah, I was trying to change the subject not make it worse.'_

_'It's fine. Chill. Stop worrying so much.'_

_'Will do,'_ was the last thing i wrote before the bell rang, signalling that class was over.

"So, now where are you going?" I asked, glad to finally be able to speak to him.

"Must you ask?" he asked me back. I was a bit confussed by his response. Apparently my face gave away my confusion because he laughed. His laugh was amazing, I could listen to it all day. But his voice came shortly after and I noticed that I could also listen to that. "I'm not a super hero, I didn't just know that you were going to the biology room, it wasn't a lucky guess. The woman in the front office pionted you out to me and told me that I had all my classes with you so if I ever got lost I should just look for you. I guess people here think very highly of you and your two friends Alice and Rosalie, because of all the students here they thought you would handle showing us around the best."

"Oh, I get it. Sorry I can be a little slow at times. So Alice and Rose have stalkers too. Interesting," I said trying not to laugh at the mental image of Rose being followed around by some strange guy and her not beating them up. Knowing Rose the way I do, I hoped that the guy was big enough to not be harmed by her, because chances are she wasn't going to be pleased with her stalker.

The rest of the morning passed quickly. Edward and I paid attenchen to all the rest of the classes, seeing as they were a bit harder than bio. Finally it was time for lunch and I could see Alice and Rose to tell them about this strange day so far. That is unless Edward, his brother, and his friend sat with us. Boy this was going to be a long day.

**A.N/ So there you have it Chapter 2... Please Review and tell me if I should keep going. And sorry if it seemed like somethings had to much detail. I got a bit excited and over explained a lot. Please tell me if I should continue or stop. If you want me to continue I will but if you want me to stop I will.**


	3. You know them?

**A.N/ Well people are still reading so I am going to assume that that is a good thing. So I will continue writting this story unless a lot of people tell me to stop. Thank you to everyone who added this to their story alerts, it means a lot. Well I guess I should shut up now and let Bella and Edward enjoy their lunch so... Off we go into the word of my twilight...**

_Last time: The rest of the morning passed quickly. Edward and I paid attenchen to all the rest of the classes, seeing as they were a bit harder than bio. Finally it was time for lunch and I could see Alice and Rose to tell them about this strange day so far. That is unless Edward, his brother, and his friend sat with us. Boy this was going to be a long day._

I walked as quickly as I could to the cafeteria. "Someone is a bit excited," Edward said.

"Oh, shut up. Maybe I just want to get away from you. Did you think of that?" I asked slyly.

"Ha, you would never try to get away from me and you know it. Besides, if you did you would never actually get away," he said pridefully.

"How do you know that? _You_ are the one who said _I_ am hot, not the other way around," I reminded him.

"No, that is not what I said. I said maybe I thought you were hot, not you are hot. But, if you must know... I do think you are hot. Very hot," he said with a smile.

I looked at him quizingly. After studying him for a few minutes I said, "Your lieing."

"I hope you never play poker, because you can't tell when someone is being completely serious," he said shacking his head.

"What ever. Let's just go eat," I said trying to change the subject.

"May I sit with you at lunch? Or would you like to fill your friends in on the guy that has been following you around. I can see why you would. I mean it is me," he said coyly.

"You wish you were that hot that I would have to tell them all about you right this second. Well news flash you aren't that gorgous," I said trying my best to be convincing. If he wasn't gorgous then I don't know who is.

He didn't even pause to think about it. "You are lieing through your teeth. I saw the way you looked at me when youfirst saw me. You know you think I am hot," he said smugly.

"Do you think they know they are standing infront of our table?" I heard Alice ask.

"Knowing Eddie, probably not. When he meets a girl he likes he doesn't notice a thing. Although he hasn't really liked anyone that much. Just when he was..."

Edward cut him off, "Emmet, shut your mouth right now or I'll kick your ass!" So that one is Emmet. Edward wasn't jokeing when he said he didn't look like he was a freshmen, or even a sophtmore. He was huge! I swear his muscles were the size of my head. So Jasper must be the other one at our table. He had blond hair and you could easily tell that he wasn't related to Edward and Emmet.

I laughed, "Edward, I'm not sure if you have met your brother, but I'm gonna guess he could take you in a fight. Not that you don't look strong but... LOOK AT HIM!!"

Emmet let out a booming laugh, "I like her Eddie she is smart. How did you get to follow her around?"

"Well, my dear brother see it is because I am in ADVANCED classes, and you are not."

"Don't make fun of him. He is not the only one who is in normal classes, we all are," Rose stepped in.

"Okay, this is getting out of hand. Can we just sit down?" I half said half screamed. I just sat down with out waiting for their response as did Edward. We finally fell into a much more comfortable conversation. Ten minutes after Edward and I sat down Alice anounced that we had to go to the bathroom.

"Alright pixie, whats up with you?" Rose asked.

"Remember the guy I told you guys about when I moved here two years ago?"

"Yeah. What was his name? It was something very old like Casper... Oh My God! It was Jasper. Jasper Whitlock!" I screamed. Suddenly 'It's a small word' became a very real song.

Alice blushed, "Yeah, and I have been showing him around all day. He remembers me! And he asked me out. I don't know what to tell him."

"Duh, YES!" Rose and I said in unison.

Alice laughed her musical laugh, "I know what to say, I don't know how to say it," she clearified.

"Well normally the word 'yes' works," I said.

"Hey don't be fresh Bella, you and Edward were looking awfully cute earlier," Alice throw back.

"Do you know all three of them?" I asked a bit annoyed.

"Well, ya. Alaska private school and few and far between. So we all went to the same school and were in the same grade. We actually all used to be friends. I told you didn't I?" She rambled.

"No you didn't. You told us about Jasper, and how cute he was, and how you kinda had a thing with him before you left. Oh, and how you were dating and trying the long distance thing but you gave up when your parents found the phone bill," Rose said laughing the whole time.

"Wow, Rose I had no idea you could take things so seriously," I said sarcastically. "Well Alice just say yes. Obviously he is still interested and so are you. Go for it."

"Thanks Bella, I know I can count on you for some good advice. Rose, I love you but remind me not to ask you for help," she said the last part laughing.

"Alright ladies, we better get out of here before we miss gym because we all know how upset Bella would be," Rose said a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, yeah, everyone make fun of the gravitaionally challenged person," I said as we walked to the gym.

We met the guys in the hallway and they all seemed very excited for gym. It is to be excpected since they are guys. As we all walked over to the gym Edward wrapped his arm around my waist and whispered, "Do you think I will be able to save you again in Gym, because I must say it was a huge turn on."

I pushed him away playfully. "Watch it Edward, maybe next time I won't let you save me," I said as i stuck out my toung.

"You don't mean that. You would get hurt, and you think I'm hot," he said with a wink.

"Not this again. What will it take for you to give up?" I asked reluctently.

"Easy," he shrugged, "tell me the truth."

"Fine, you are..." I paused and stood on my tip toes to whisper to him, "Never gonna know what I think of you." With that I ran down the hall. Me being me, I tripped. I put my hands out to catch myself but instead someone, namely Edward, grabbed my hands and pulled me up.

"Now aren't you glad I saved you again," he said as he pulled me into his chest.

"Yeah, maybe I should repay," I said. Then i stood on my tip toes makeing it look like I was gonna kiss him. Just as my lips were about to touch his I jumped on his foot. He let go but only for a moment and then pulled me back.

"You are not funny," he said.

"You are right," I laughed. I stood on my toes and kissed his cheeck. "Thank you for saveing me."

"Any time," he laughed. And with that we went seperate ways to the locker rooms. I smiled to myself as i thought of the amazing new friends I just made. Edward was really nice and he was right about him being hot. I feel badly that I ignored Alice and Rose though. However, I'm sure Alice didn't notice seeing as Jasper and she were whispering. I was honestly glad Alice got to be with him again. From what she told Rose and I, she really loved the guy. This day couldn't get any weirder!

**A.N/ Tada!! Chapter three. I know that all three chapters have been about one day but I promis I will stop being so detailed but I think the first day is really important so that's why I have so many details. It isn't edited because I wanted to post it but I will edit it and replace it with the edited chapter but none the less it is done. REVIEW!! please? Seriously I want you to review! Really press the sumit review button. NOW!!**


	4. Running away for my thoughts

**A.N/Wow I have a lot of hits... but no reviews :( that makes me sad!! Please review please. Sorry I didn't update yesterday, my math teacher gave us a page with 87 questions that all had to be answered and show all the work. He is crule Anyways here is the next chapter. Hope you like it. PLEASE REVIEW**

_Last time: "Any time," he laughed. And with that we went seperate ways to the locker rooms. I smiled to myself as i thought of the amazing new friends I just made. Edward was really nice and he was right about him being hot. I feel badly that I ignored Alice and Rose though. However, I'm sure Alice didn't notice seeing as Jasper and she were whispering. I was honestly glad Alice got to be with him again. From what she told Rose and I, she really loved the guy. This day couldn't get any weirder!_

School finally ended. I got my things together and walked home. I was thankful that I lived close enough to the school to walk, that way I wouldn't have to talk to Alice, Rose, or Edward for that matter. It's not that I didn't want to talk to them and hang out with them but I needed some time to think about everything that happened today.

Once I got home, I decided I would go for a run like I did most days. I went upstairs and put my books down then I changed into gym shorts and a tang top. I left my dad a note saying I was going for a run where I always do and I would be back by 4:30.

I left the house and started to run. I was clumsy when I walked, but for some reason I almost never tripped while running. Running was the extent of my athletic ability though. I was running down the long road, where houses were few and far between. I ran as fast and hard as I could, trying to push all thoughts out of my mind and just focus on running. I was sick of my mind not shutting up, this was my solution, to run all thoughts away. I was startled by someone calling my name, "Bella!" I would reconize that voice anywhere. It was Edward.

I turned around, "Edward, what are you doing here?" I asked with my breathing raged, only half due to the running.

"The same thing as you," he said with a smile. I looked at him questionelly. He must have seen because he answered my unspoken question. "I'm avoiding everyone. We are haveing a 'pow wow' at my house. You left before I could ask you to come. Do you always disapear after algebra?" he asked.

"Yeah, I walk home and I like to think about the day. Then after I think about the day I have thousands of 'what ifs' and 'how comes' about it. So, I go for a run and run all the unneeded thoughts away," I said, "So, why don't you want to be with everyone else?"

"Well Alice and Jasper are all 'oh I haven't seen you in so long, I missed you!'" he said in a high piched voice. "and Rose and Emmet keep talkin about cars, I thought I was going to have to kill someone if I heard one more thing about the wheels one Emmets Jeep. The only wheels I know about are the ones on the bus that go round and round," he said completely serious.

I started to laugh hartarically, "I think you are the only guy who would ever say that."

"Bella," he sighed, "it's not that I don't know about cars I was being sarcastic, I know about cars, I just don't care."

"Oh," was my answer. "Want to keep running?" I finally asked.

"Sure, you think you can keep up with me?" he asked smugly.

"Now, remind me, who was it that ran past who?" I asked.

"Yeah, yeah, just don't slow me down."

"No problem,"I said as I started to run like I was before. I let him set the pace. I laughed at the jogging pace we were at. "Is this the best you can do? Give me a challange, at this rate it is possible I will trip."

"Why do you say that?" he asked clearly confused.

"Well, I trip when I walk, but when I run I'm fine," I explained.

"Alright, then you set the pace," he said. With that I picked up the pace so that it was a normal run, for me.

"Much better," I said perfectly clam.

"You are crazy," he said beginning to hypervenalate **(A.N/I have no idea how to spell that sorry)**

"Why? Is this to fast for you because I can slow down," I said proudly.

"Nope, just pulling your leg. Normally I run much faster," he said rolling his eyes.

"Fine, want to race then?" I asked.

"You're on. You know where Carlisle lives right?"

"Yep, see you there," with that I looked down and started to run as fast as I was before. Apparently he really wanted to win because he was keeping up, but I could tell he was strugling. When I saw him there I decided to pick up the pace. I full out sprinted the rest of the way. I beat Edward, but only by a hair. We both ran up the stairs huffing and puffing.

"Alright...lets...never...do that...again," he said between breaths.

"Agreed," I managed to get out.

"Want some water?" he asked trying hard to controle his breath.

I, however, had no such luck even trying to controle my breath so I just noded. He opened the door and let me in. The house was beautiful and huge. As soon as I walked in I saw Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. I didn't have the strength to talk to them yet so I followed Edward into the kitchen. He handed me a bottle of water. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem. I never knew you could run so fast, I never would have guessed after gym class. You fell so many times. I never would have agreed to race you. Even if I did let you win," he said smiling.

"You wish, I won fair and square. You even said you would never do that again. Plus you where haveing a hard time breathing too, so shut your mouth," I said smiling.

"Fine, fine you win. You know, you really know how to wound a guys ego," he said sarcastically.

"Yep, how far did we run anyway?" I asked. I really wanted to know.

"Um, it was probably about 3 miles, in 16 minutes, not bad at all," he joked.

"Good job, bio buddy," I laughed. "So do you normally run that fast?"

"No, not even close. I just was trying to impress you," he grinned wickedly.

"Well... It didn't work," I said smugly. "Want to go hang with everyone else?"

"Sure, now that I can breath and you are here it may be fun," he replied.

I laughed, though I'm not sure why. It wasn't that funny, but I laughed anyway. What the fuck was going on with me? We walked into the living room both laughing, at litterally nothing! It was so stupid.

"What are you two laughing at?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," I answered honestly.

"So where you two making out or actually running because that was awfully heavy breathing," Emmet commented. Rose slapped him on the back of the head. "What the fuck was that for?"

"That comment was not exceptable!" she scolded.

"Sorry mom," he said sarcastically. "So? What were you doing?"

"We ran, from the beginning of the street to here," Edward said.

"Dude, thats like 3 miles what were you thinking running that?" Jasper yelled.

"Actually we sprinted," he corrected.

"No, we raced," I said as I playfully pushed his arm.

"Who won?" Aice asked bouncing.

"Me, but Edward supossedly let me win," I rolled my eyes.

"No, she won," Edward said sadly.

"Oh, come on it's not that bad," I chuckled.

"Sure, what ever you say," he said as he gave a look like a sad puppy.

"Are they going to do this all the time? Because so far they have only walked into a room that we are in together twice and they have had their own conversation both times." Emmet said.

"Knowing Bella, yeah," Rose said.

"And knowing Edward, definetly," Jasper said.

I just ignored them, "Would a kiss make you feel better about lossing?" I asked Edward.

His face instently brightened up. "Yes!" he said.

"Well, thats too bad. 'Cause it is NEVER going to happen," I said.

"That's what you think," Edward laughed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. "Shit! I have to get home! I told my dad I would be home 2 hours ago!"

"Bella chill. Where do you live?" Edward asked.

"Just four houses down. But with how far apart these houses are it could take half and hour to get home!" I started to freak out.

"I'll walk you home. Come on," Edward said as he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

The walk seemed much faster with Edward by my side than when I walked alone. "Thank you," I said when we got to the front door.

"It goes along with the saving you thing, anytime," he said with a crocked smile that he gave me earlier today. It was hard to believe we just met this morning. I unlocked the door and started to walk in but Edward grabbed my arm and spung me around. I looked at him confused. Then he crushed his lips to mine. At first I was frozen but then I gave in and kissed him back.

"Bella is that you?" I heard my dad calling. I quickly pulled away from Edward.

"Yeah dad," I called back then I turned back to Edward, "I have to go, and that was um... I'll talk to you tomorrow. Bye," and with that I closed the door.

"Bella, where were you? I thought you were going to be home at 4:30?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, sorry I met one of my friends when I was running. I went over to Edward's house for a little while," I said honestly. I could tell my dad anything, he always listened.

"Oh, you went to a boy's house? I'm sorry Bella, but I don't think that is a good idea," Charlie said.

"Don't worry, he is just a friend and Alice and Rose where there too. He is one of the new kids. He, his friend, and his brother seem to get along really well with the three of us," I explained. "Jasper, Edward's friend, used to be one of Alice's friends when she lived in Alaska."

"Oh, alright. Just promise to tell me if it becomes something more, or if you are going to be late again. You almost gave me a heart attack," he laughed.

"Okay, I will. I'm going to go to sleep, I ended up sprinting 3 miles. Night,"I said as I head upstairs.

"Night," he replied.

I went upstairs with every intent on going to sleep. However, it was easier said than done. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Edward kissed me. It was so sudden. What did it mean? How much did he like me? Were we still just going to be friends? These were the questions that haunted me in my sleep.

**A.N/ Sorry it took so long to write, like I said my math teacher is evile. I promise this is the last chapter for the first day lol. Did I ever say that I really like reviews? Cause I do!! So the piont is please please please please please review!! I have a lot of hits but not that many reviews, thanks to those of you who did review. REVIEW**


	5. What hurts the most

**A.N/ Alright, I've had this chapter for a while but it wasn't working out how I wanted it to and it still isn't quite what I wanted but w/e you get what you get and you don't get upset. Thanks to those of you who reviewed and added this to story alerts and favorite stories Sorry I didn't update yesterday, like I said this chapter just wasn't doing what I wanted it to do. Well I'll shut up now and let you read! Oh ya, when you're done please review. Flams are welcome too.**

_Last time: I went upstairs with every intent on going to sleep. However, it was easier said than done. I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that Edward kissed me. It was so sudden. What did it mean? How much did he like me? Were we still just going to be friends? These were the questions that haunted me in my sleep._

I woke up to my alarm buzzing. It felt like I had only slept for five minutes. Curse Edward and his good looks and amazing kiss. I got out of bed unwillingly and grabbed my bathroom stuff. I took and shower, got dressed, and brushed my hair and teeth. Then I headed down stairs. I made a pot of coffee and when it was done I made myself a cup. Shortly after that Charlie came down stairs.

"Morning Bells," he said happily. Curse Charlie and being a morning person. Apparently today I was in the mood to curse people.

"Morning dad," I said with as much happiness as I could muster up.

"Want some scrambled eggs?" he asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

Charlie made eggs and grabbed a cup of coffee for himself then came to sit down. "Thanks," I said as he handed me my plate of eggs.

"You are welcome," he said with a smile. "So, where is Edward from?"

I saw this conversation comeing, I knew he wouldn't drop it just because I went to sleep. "Are you going to become the 'overly protective of his daughter, Cheif Swan'? Because if you are then I'm not gonna tell you," I said.

"Bells, I'm just worried you know that. I don't want anyone to hurt my little girl. But, in this case, I'm honestly just wondering. You said he was new so I wanted to know where he was form, I haven't heard anything about a new family moving in," was his response.

"Well, his family didn't move in. He lives with Dr. Cullen. His parents died in a car accident. They were hit by a drunk driver, who happened to be his friend's father. So, they all moved here with Dr. Cullen. I guess their dad's were all friends. As for where they are from, Alaska, I thought that mush was understood after I told you Alice knew them."

"That's awful. So, are they all still friends, I mean it must be hard to be best friends with the kid of the person who killed your parents," he said.

I shrugged,"A) Jake and I are friends even though Billy is the one who hit mom's car when she died B) It wasn't Jasper's fault that his dad was drunk."

"I never thought of it like that," he said as he looked down.

"Well you and Billy are still friends, how did you see that?"

"Billy wasn't drunk, and he is in a wheel chair now so he needs help."

I rolled my eyes. My dad was always pretty wierd about thinking other people thought differently than him.**(A.N/ does that make sense? If not let me know and I'll explain it to you)** "I have to start walking to school. I'll see you later tonight. Bye" I said as I kissed him on the cheek.

I got my books and walked out side. I was surpised to see Edward walking by just as I closed the door. He looked up at me and grinned. He stopped walking and moioned for me to come over. I walked over to him, "Damn, bio buddy, you have good timing."

"It may have been staged," he laughed.

"Why? Not to be rude, but why do you want to walk to school with me?" I asked trying my best not to be rude.

He shrugged his shoulders,"Well we never got to talk after... I well... how to put it... lost controle of my mind and acted with impulse and kissed you," he said quickly.

"It was a very good kiss, if that makes you feel better," I tryed hard not to laugh. Was he serious? What girl wouldn't want to kiss him?

He got this goofy smile plastered to his face. "Um... thanks... I think?" he stuttered.

"It is a complement and you're welcome," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"I must agree it was a very good kiss," he laughed.

I rolled my eyes,"Just don't trying it again... with out warning that is."

"So if I go slowly and you know it's coming, then I can kiss you?" he clarified.

"I... um..." I couldn't think of what to say. It's not that I didn't like him cause no shit I did. He was the hottest guy I have ever seen. But, right now, I just wanted a friend.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I get it if you don't want me to," he said sadly.

"What the fuck? Hell no, that's not at all what I was trying to say," I started laughing. He was so dense. Any girl would gladdly bang him never mind kiss him! "I just didn't want to give you the wrong idea. I like you, a lot, but right at this second, I don't think I'm ready for any type of relationship other than friendship. I have a lot of things to sort out, and I'm still hurt. So first I need to heal, then I'll work on the rest. So can we just be friends?" I asked dumbly.

"Sure, friends, for now," he said the last part and gave me a crocked grin.

"I think you have your fair share of healing to do too," I said.

"Yeah, I do, but I'm curious, what happened that you need to heal from?"

I looked down. I hadn't really talked to anyone about my mom's death. No one knew that I even cared anymore, even though it was only three months ago. "My mom, she died in October. I know it doesn't seem like it should make a difference to going out with someone. But things like that, they remind me of her," I laughed nervously, tears began to build in my eyes, I quickly wipped them away. "It's hard to explain. I remeber my first date, she helped me get ready and when I came home she asked me tons of questions. It was like her job or something. Like, the dad's job is to be crazy over protective of his daughter. But the mom's job it to help her get ready and ask her about it and not freak out if she kissed a guy. Not having her around, it in a strage way makes it harder to think about that stuff. Not having someone to talk to makes it hard to sort all this stuff out. For example, last night, after you, how to put it... 'lost controle of your mind and acted with impulse and kissed me' I was up all night wondering what the hell it ment. It sucked because before I would have just asked my mom what she thought it ment and she would have told me," I started to rant.

Edward look shocked and wrapped his arms around me and hugged my tightly. "I am so sorry. I know what you mean though. I did the same thing last night, exept, I wanted to talk to my dad. Not that Emmet, Jasper, or Carlisle wouldn't have know what to say, but it's different. I wanted to talk to my dad and he wasn't there to hear me," he confessed.

I laughed and pulled away from him and wipped the tears that had fallen. "I feel so stupid right now. You just lost both your parents and I'm standing here balling about just my mom who died three months ago. I sorry," I did feel really stupid.

"It's okay, my guess is it doesn't get much easy, three months or three weeks, it still was not that long ago," he soothed.

I noticed that we were almost at the school. So, I pulled myself together and walked inside. Edward grabbed my hand and I willingly took his. He leaned down and whispered, "I'll tell you what this means, it means that I am here for you and yeah I like you but I will wait until you are ready to do anything about it."

I laughed and kissed him on the cheek, "That means thank you, and I don't think you'll have too wait to long."

We were both laughing at this piont and we entered the Spainish room. Alice and Rose looked at me like I was crazy. Jasper and Emmet gave Edward the same look. We both ignored it and took our seats.

Class went by quickly. Probably because the whole time I was thinking about how Edward could one second be holding me as I cry and the next be makeing me laugh. That got me to thinking of how much better I felt once I told him about my mom. He probably would have questions to ask me about it later. Surprisingly that didn't bug me as much as when other people would ask.

When class ended Edward came and took my hand again. "See you at lunch guys," Alice and Rose said.

"Yeah, see you love birds later," Emmet said and Jasper slapped him.

"Must you be so immature?" Jasper asked. "See ya," he said to me and Edward.

We walked out of the room and both began to laugh, "If only they knew our conversationn earlier," I said.

"Yeah," Edward said. Then there was a long silence,"Can I ask you something?" Edward finally said.

"Sure," I shrugged.

"How old are you?" well that was a weird question.

"15, why?" I asked back.

"You just seem older," he shrugged.

"So do you. Have you met most freshmen guys? Normally they are idiots!" I said honestly.

"I guess we are just special," he laughed.

"I don't know about me, but you are certainly spedcial," I laughed.

"I take it back," he said coyly. "You are definatly a freshmen."

"That hurts," I said with a fake sniffle. Then we both bursted out laughing. "Come on or we will me late for bio, buddy." **(A.N/ haha play on words get it? Okay I'm done)**

With that we walked into class. I wondered what had happened in the last 24 hours. It seemed like I had known Edward, Jasper, and Emmet all my life, even though I had only had short conversations with two of the three. But Edward, he was different. I could tell him anything, and I tended to tell him anything. Words just kind of would fall out of my mouth before I thought about what I was saying. Plus, I would get this weird feeling when he was around. Not just the feeling you get when you like someone, I know that feeling well and I know that feeling comes. But something else too, was it happiness. Maybe it was, I haven't been truely happy in such a long time. But can you honestly forget happiness? I don't know what the emontion was, but I certinally was in no rush to get rid of it.

**A.N/ Do you like it? I think this is the longest chapter yet! But it still isn't what I wanted. Maybe, Bella and Edward didn't want to do what I wanted them to so they took matters into their own hands and wrote this themselves? Idk. I might write another chapter today depending on how many people read it before the day is over. Review please!! For real, Review. Reviews make me happy . Did I mentchen REWVIEW? Oh, I did... well then ... Good bye I guess**


	6. What If?

**A.N/ Well I tried to get it up yesterday but it didn't work, late by one minute, Oh well. You guys will get to read it later today or now if your still up Thanks to those who reviewed, you are greatly appericated. I'm sorry if there are typo's and stuff. It is rather last or early I guess lol enjoy**

_Last time: With that we walked into class. I wondered what had happened in the last 24 hours. It seemed like I had known Edward, Jasper, and Emmet all my life, even though I had only had short conversations with two of the three. But Edward, he was different. I could tell him anything, and I tended to tell him anything. Words just kind of would fall out of my mouth before I thought about what I was saying. Plus, I would get this weird feeling when he was around. Not just the feeling you get when you like someone, I know that feeling well and I know that feeling comes. But something else too, was it happiness. Maybe it was, I haven't been truly happy in such a long time. But can you honestly forget happiness? I don't know what the emotion was, but I certinally was in no rush to get rid of it._

The rest of the day flew by. I came out of algebra and walked right out of the building. I had gotten all of my book together before our last class. "Bella!" I heard Edward call.

I turned around, "What's up?" I asked as he ran over to me.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know if I could walk back with you?" he asked. This made me smile.

"Sure," I said.

We started walking back. "So... What has you all happy and smiling?" he asked.

"You," I blurted out with out thinking. "I mean...just... I'm happy because school is over."

"Bull Shit! You said me first!" he said proudly.

"That's not what I meant though," I defended.

"Bull Shit!" he screamed again.

"Alright, alright. I'm just happy that you are walking with me again," I said in defeat.

"Good, because I'm happy I'm walking with you again too," he said with a crocked smile.

We walked the rest of way with out saying a word. Every now and then we would bump into each other slightly and laugh. When we got to my house we weren't quite ready to say good bye, even though we had barely said a word to one another.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked perfectly aware of the answer.

"Sure, why not?" he said pretending not to care.

"Well if you don't want to that's fine, maybe I'll take a shower instead of talking to you. Actually I like that idea much better so I guess I will see you tomorrow," I said and I walked inside then I was about to close the door.

"Now, you are just being mean. You know I want to come in. And now I have the image, the very pleasant image, of you taking a shower. Now may I please come in?" he asked.

He really must have had the image of me in the shower because he pitched a tent in his jeans. I couldn't help but laugh. He turned bright red when he saw that I noticed. Once I was done with my fit of laughing I said, "Come in."

"Thank you," he said.

Once we were both inside I noticed that his little problem, actually it was quite big but it didn't matter, his problem was still there. I tried my best not to laugh. "Do you want to use the bathroom or something?" I asked.

"You are not funny," he said with a glare. Oh if looks could kill I would be dead ten times over. "And no it will go away, when I get that picture out of my mind. Which by the way is your fault, so this," he pointed down, "is your fault."

I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing. "So it's my fault you got a bonner?" I asked.

He started laughing too. "Well not really. I should have more control over myself."

"Hey do you want to go for a run?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah, I would love to," he said with a smile. I noticed his problem was gone now.

"You would love to? Well that is a different response," I said.

"Well I just learned my lesson not to say sure or why not," he said coyly.

"Alright, I'll go change then we can walk to your house so you can get changed too," I said as I headed upstairs. I changed quickly and went back downstairs. "Alright, let's start walking."

"Yes ma'am," he said as he opened the door. We started walking and he started to talk, "So, about your mom. Do you mind me asking how she died?"

"No I don't mind you asking. She got into a car accident. My ex boyfriend's father his her. He was driving to fast and it was raining so hard and she turned the corner and he didn't see her headlights. When he did they startled him and he slipped on a puddle. They were on a bridge and he hit her car so hard and her car fell off the bridge and she drowned." I said and began to sob. "It was my fault. I went to this stupid party and they were playing this game call Never have I ever, its a drinking game and I didn't feel comfortable. So I called her to pick me up. It was so late and she had the flue, but I told her I needed to leave right then because it was awful. She told me she didn't feel well and she was sorry but she couldn't pick me up untill morning and that she knew I would be fine and to just go to a different room and not drink. And... and I told her I hated her. She said she knew it wasn't true, but I told her it was. I was so selfish and she agreed to pick me up. I made her leave when she wasn't feeling well. It is my fault she is dead!" I was crying hysterically.

"Bella it wasn't your fault. Someone hit her car. It wasn't your fault," he tried to sooth. I sat down on the edge of the road and completely broke down.

He wrapped his arms around me and I turned my face into his chest and sobbed into him. "I... I might... as well... have ... killed her... myself."

He said nothing but held me as I cried. I pulled away not any less hysterical but still I pulled away. "how long have you thought this for?" he asked when he saw I wasn't any where near done crying.

"The day she died," I said between sobs.

"I know exactly how you feel," he said in a low voice.

"How? Your parents died because a drunk driver hit them not because you wanted to leave somewhere and they had to come get you. They didn't die because you were being selfish!"

"But they did! I was at one of my friend's houses. I got drunk and said I just was sick and called them while they were on one of their dates! They were driving to pick me up. I felt bad enough that I ruined their night but then because I was sick they died. They wouldn't have been on that road if I had just sucked it up and waited until the morning," he said.

"I'm sorry," was all I could think to say.

"Don't be. I know it wasn't my fault but that feeling of guilt... it's still there. What if I waited until morning? What if I didn't go in the first place. What if I said no when my friend offered me vodka? What if I had stopped after the first drink, or the second? What if I didn't get drunk? They would still be here if I used better judgement," he said.

"I guess we have more in common than we thought hu?" I asked trying to lighten the mood.

"Yeah, but you wanted to leave because you didn't want to drink. I wanted to leave because I got drunk," he said. I could see tears building in his eyes.

"It wasn't your fault. You didn't drive while you were drunk," I told him.

He gave me a fake smile and sighed, "I know. But still I can't help but wonder what if?"

"Well now you know why I act older than I am," I said after a moment. "I always think that if I were more responsible I wouldn't have ended up in that position, so I make sure I am always doing the responsible thing."

"And I judge every action I do before I do it. Well, except for last night," he said.

I smiled at that, "I'm glade that you didn't think about that."

"So am I," he said with a crocked grin.

By now we were both pretty much put together. "So we going for a run or what?" I asked.

"Definitely," he said as he stood up and helped me up. We walked to his house in silence just enjoying each others company. When we got there I waited outside while he changed. He came out very quickly. "Ready?" he asked.

I nodded my head, "But this time how but we run at a pace where we can still breath at?" I only half joked.

"Sounds good," he said. Then we started running. We ran faster than his original jog yesterday but slower than the sprint.

"So why do you run so much?" Edward asked.

"It helps with anger," I answered honestly.

"Why are you angry most of the time?"

"Well, most of the time it's because I think to much about how I could have done things differently through out the day, like I told you yesterday. But that makes me think of what I could have done differently that night," I didn't have to say what night. He knew perfectly well what night. "To many what ifs come from that night," I said as I shook my head.

"Oh trust me I know," he said.

"Okay, no more talking about this today please. It just pisses me off more and I don't know about you , but I don't want a repeat of yesterday's running."

"Agreed," was his answer.

"So, what about you, why do you run so much?"

He shrugged, "Because it is the only time I am completely alone. No one asking me if I am okay. No one making fun of my love life. Just no one at all. It leaves me to my thought."

"What do you think about when you run?"

"It depends on the day. Some times I think about alternate universes, or little details that no thinks of."

"Like what?" I asked. I think about those things a lot too so I wondered what he thought of them.

"Like, if someone who can't talk swears in sign language at his mother, does she threaten to wash his mouth out with soap?"

"I've thought of that too. Or like why doesn't Tarzan have a beard?"

"Yeah, oh, yesterday I was wondering how it is that in "The Jungle Book" Mowgli can speak English? Animals can't talk so how does he know how to talk to Shantee?"

"I know, little kid movies don't make sense," I rolled my eyes.

"I guess Shel Silverstie put it the best, 'Once I spoke the language of the flowers,  
Once I understood each word the caterpillar said,  
Once I smiled in secret at the gossip of the starlings,  
And shared a conversation with the housefly  
in my bed.  
Once I heard and answered all the questions  
of the crickets,  
And joined the crying of each falling dying  
flake of snow,  
Once I spoke the language of the flowers. . . .  
How did it go?  
How did it go?' When we were little things like that made sense because we understood them," he explained.

He was right. when I was little the whole world made sense but now, it seems like nothing does. "You're right."

"Well those are two words I thought I would never hear come out of your mouth in one sentence right next to each other," he said laughing.

I stuck my toung out at him like a five year old, "Your mean," I said.

He just laughed even harder, "How is it I can get you to forget about being responsible and you can get me to forget to think before I act?"

"I don't know.Maybe you feel that way because you are over whelmed by my hottness," I joked.

"Funny thing is your joking about something that is completely true," he said completely serious.

"Funny thing is I am over whelmed by your hottness,"I confessed.

"Every time I'm with you I can't help but think that one day you will be mine," he confessed.

"And one day, I will," I said.

That was all we said for the rest of the run. When we got to my house it was pretty late and I knew Charlie would never let me get away with being late twice in a row. Strangly I didn't care because I got to spend more time with Edward. Trying to avoid Charlie's yelling for a little while I asked Edward if he would stay for dinner. He gladly excepted.

"Dad? I'm home, I brought a friend over for dinner, I hope you don't mind," I said.

"Not at all, who is it?" he asked as he came to the front door.

"Hello sir, I'm Edward," Edward said as he streached out his hand to shake Charlie's.

"Nice to meet you. So, you are the one who kept her out late two nights in a row?" Charlie asked with humor in his vioce. This was going better than planed but I'm not sure I liked it.

**A.N/ Ohhh what is Chalie gonna say? What is Edward gonna do? How is Bella gonna deal? You will find out later Please review, Reviews make me happy. So does Edward, but that's another story, I can't have him But you can give me my second favorite thing which is reviews so PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	7. Moving on from friends

**A.N/ Alright, so this chapter is... Not what I expected but I like it. Thanks to all those who reviewed. You all made me very happy Please continue to read and review!! enjoy this chapter**

_Last time: "Nice to meet you. So, you are the one who kept her out late two nights in a row?" Charlie asked with humor in his vioce. This was going better than planed but I'm not sure I liked it._

"Yes, and I am sorry about that Cheif Swan, but I just lose track of time when I'm with here. If I noticed what time it was and knew she had to be home I would never make her late," Edward explained.

"I like this boy," Charlie said to me. "Please call me Charlie," he said turning to Edward.

"Alright, Charlie," he said.

"Well at any rate I'll go make dinner," I said walking to the kitchen.

"Oh, I already took care of it Bells. I wasn't sure when or if you were coming home," Charlie said.

"You cooked dinner? Oh dad, couldn't you have waited a little. You knew I would come home. Not that I don't love you but please Dad don't ever cook dinner," I said.

"Chill Bella. I didn't cook, I ordered pizza. I am perfectly capable of picking up the phone and dialing a number," Charlie said and Edward laughed. "Now let's go eat before it gets cold."

We sat down and started to eat. "So Edward, what is it you have done to make Bella forget to call her dad and tell him she's gonna be late, or leave him notes saying where she is?" Charlie asked.

"DAD!" I shrieked. "Not the time or place! You could ask me later, when Edward is not here!"

"No Bella, it's fine," Edward said to me. "It's probably just because I kissed her."

"EDWARD!" I yelled. I knew by now I was bright red. God I hope Charlie doesn't kill him.

"What?" he asked completely calm.

"Could I talk to you, privately? Upstairs, NOW?!" I said trying not to yell.

"Yes, ma'am. Excuse us, I think I'm in trouble," Edward said.

Charlie just laughed, "Oh, no worries, she won't be to hard on you. I can tell she likes you."

"Edward, now!"

We went upstairs to my room. I closed the door and gave Edward a dirty glare. "I am going to kill you! WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING?"

"I was thinking I was trying to be honest with your dad!" he yelled back.

"Why?! Why the hell would you want to do that! I lie to him all the time! Trust me it works much better than letting him know all of my personal life!" I screamed.

"Because, some day I am going to ask you out. When you are ready that is, and I want your dad to like me, I want him to trust me. I want him to remember the first time he met me in a positive way!" he yelled.

I took a deep breath and thought about what he said. He was doing this so my dad would trust him when he asks me out? Well now I felt like a jerk.

"Look, Bella, you yourself said your dad is over protective. I just want him to trust me with him little girl," he said more calmly this time.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I just, when you said the whole kiss thing, I just freaked, he is my dad you know. And right now I'm praying that he doesn't kill you for kissing me. He kinda never had to deal with someone kissing his daughter," I explained.

"And why is that?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Alright, I never kissed anyone before. Happy?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. I never kissed anyone before either," he said still smiling.

"I never would have guessed," I said under my breath.

"Neither would I. You are a good kisser," he said.

I playfully punched his arm. "Behave yourself," I said.

"Hey you two, the yelling I didn't mind because I knew you weren't doing anything, but now I don't hear anything and it has been a while. And you are in a bed room," he yelled up the stairs.

"Dad, were are comeing," I yelled down.

Edward laughed, "He really is over protective."

"Yeah, let's go," I said as I left the room.

When we got to the kitchen Charlie was ready to start the interrogation. "So," he said, "Bella, you never told me about a kiss when I asked you this morning. I thought you said you were just friends?"

"We are," Edward explained, "Bella says she needs some time. So for now, we are just friends."

"And how long is that supposed to work for?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know," I told him honestly.

"Knowing her not long," Charlie and Edward said in unison. Then they both started laughing.

"Yes, yes, yes. Now, that we have had a good laugh at my expense, can we please change the subject?" I asked.

"Oh, Bella chill out. I like him, he is a good boy so you can stop being so nervous," Charlie said.

"I'm not nervous, and why would I care if you like him?"

"Well, it seems like your more than just friends to me, so of course you want your father to like him?" Charlie asked.

"Well, I'm glad you like me," Edward said.

I hit my head on the table over and over again. "Could this dinner get any worse?" I asked mostly my self.

"Yeah, you could get a head ache," Edward said as he grabbed me hand under the table and kissed my fore head. It was weird, at that moment I stopped worrying. I became calm just because of a simple touch. I really did like this boy. I was in over my head. But I wasn't ready to let anyone know that yet.

The rest of dinner was filled with pleasant conversation. At about 8:30 Edward anounced that he had to leave. Charlie said he would do the dishes so I went to see Edward out. We walked out side.

"Thank you, your dad is really nice," Edward said.

"Yeah, he was well behaved," I laughed. "I wish I could say the same to him about you though."

"Hey, I was polite," he defended.

"Yes you were. But you also said anything that came to mind," I said back.

He wrapped his arms around my waist, "You know it was a turn on," he said.

"Yeah, it kinda was," I sighed in defeat.

"Can I kiss you again?'' Edward asked out of no where.

"I know I just said that saying anything that came to your mind was a turn on, but that was just random," I said trying to bother him.

"Bella, please?" he asked.

"I would love for you to kiss me again," I said.

Faster than one would think possible his lips were crushing mine. He pulled me tighter to his chest and my hand went to his hair. His tong trailed along my bottom lip asking for entrance. I gladly allowed it. His tong went into my mouth and mine went into his. It felt like electricity was pulsing through me. I heard some one clear their throat and jumped away from Edward. I felt my face go red. I thought it was Charlie who cleared his throat to my surprise there were four people standing behind Edward.

"Well, how has your night been so far Bella?" Alice asked.

"Very good and yours?" I asked playing along.

"Amazing. Now that that is out of the way I came to tell you we are having a sleep over," she shrieked.

"Cool, let me tell my dad. Who's house?" I asked.

"Our's," Emmet said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that will fly with my dad," I said sarcastically.

"Duh! You tell him you are at my house and that our phone is broken so if he needs you to call my cell phone," she said as though it were obvious.

"And this is honestly fine with Carlisle and Esme?" I asked.

"They aren't home and they said we could invite some new friends over. We just didn't tell them who our friends were," Jasper said with a wicked grin.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea," I said.

Edward leaned down and whispered, "Please? It will be fun, and we can finish what we were doing," he said suductivly.

I couldn't help but giggle. "Okay," I said.

"Damn Edward, how did you do that? The Bella I know would never agree to this," Rose said.

Edward just shrugged. I walked into the house and told Charlie I was going to Alice's and her phone was broken. He bought it! He was also going fishing with Billy and leaving later tonight anyway. That was a relife, it ment I wouldn't get caught.I got my stuff and went outside.

"So?" Rose asked excited.

"We are in the clear. He is going fishing later so he won't even call," I said as we started walking to the Cullen's. It was pitch black out so I had no idea where I was going. Edward camenext to me and held my hand.

"So judging by your reaction to what I said earlier I'll take it you don't need more time?" he asked hopefully.

I stopped walking and got on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss. "I'm done thinking," I said.

"Good, because I thought I was going to spontanyously cumbust if your made me wait much longer."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" I laughed.

"Hey love birds get over here, we have tones of questions for you!" Rose yelled.

"Rose, shut it. Don't act like you aren't doing Emmet," I guessed. Edward and I walked into the house to see that Rose and Emmet had both turned red. "Oh my God you are aren't you? I was just shiting you but I was right?!"

"Shut up now," Rose said calmly.

"Okay just to get this straight, Rose is banging Emmet, and Bella is banging Edward?" Alice asked.

"NO!" I said, "I am not banging him, we were just making out."

"Though I wouldn't mind," Edward wispered in my ear.

I laughed nervously. "Oh, Alice don't even pretend you and Jasper haven't 'celabrated' finding each other again," Rose spat back.

"Well, I guess Edward and I are the only responsible ones then," I said with a proud smile.

"Please, the people making out outside of the girl's house when her father is inside. Yeah, you're the responsible ones here," Alice said as she rolled her eyes.

"So, Emmet want to show me your room?" Rose asked with a mischives smile.

"Hell yeah," Emmet boomed.

"If I can hear you I'm going home and you are all getting caught," I warned.

"Then close your ears," Emmet said from upstairs.

"How about we follow their example Jazz?" Alice asked. With that he picked her up bridal style and carried her upstairs.

"Alright, I'm officailly disturbed. They baerly even know eachother and they all just went upstairs to hook up," I said rolling my eyes.

"Well, Alice and Jasper have known eachother for a long time actually. As for Rose and Emmet, they have been spending a lot of time together, all school day and then until 10 the last two nights," he shrugged.

"And that leaves us, the inoccent," I sighed in defeat.

"We could change that," he said as he wrapped his arms around my waist and began kissing along my neck.

"Edward," I warned.

He pulled away, "Fine, kill a guys ego."

"Now, now, I didn't say no," I liked playing with his mind. "I just ment not here, in the middle of your living room," I said smugly.

"Well then," he lifted me over his shoulder and carried me upstairs.

"Edward," I giggled as he carried my up the stairs. "Edward, you know I can walk right? Not that I don't like the view," I said. With the way he was carrying me I had a perfect view of his ass.

"And I like this view," he said laughing. The next thing I knew he had sat me down on his bed. I laughed at how eager he was. I had never done anything like this before but I really loved Edward. So I figured what the Hell? We started making out like we did before. That didn't last long though, I soon found myself wearing nothing.

Edward asked me several times if I was sure I wanted to do this. I told him that I had never felt like this about anyone and I was sure. That was all the was said about it.

A while later we got dressed and returned down stairs to find our friends sitting in a circle laughing. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You," Jasper said. I could feel my face burn. "You two were so loud!"

"Yeah, yeah make fun of the two that just did this for the first time," Edward said.

"Oh, we will," Alice said.

"So, I guess this sleep over was good for everyone," Emmet said.

"Yes Emmet, thank you for getting me laid, " I sais sarcastically.

"No need for sarcasim Bella, I'm actually very thankfull right now," Edward said.

"Anyways, our little Eddie finally lost his virginity I'm so proud," Jasper said patting Emmet on the back.

"And our little Bella is so grown up," Rose said to Alice.

"Yeah, and Bella is so gonna beat you up," I said as I started chaseing them.

"I give up, Bella we all know you are faster, must you hurt us?" Alice asked.

"Are you gonna shut up?" I asked.

"Yes!" they both yelled.

"Then I won't have to hurt you," I said as I sat down on th couch. Edward came and sat next to me then pulled me so I was sitting on his lap. I leaned my head into his chest.

"I could sit like this for ever," Edward said then, he kiss the top of my head.

"So could I," I sighed in contenment.

Everyone else came and sat around us. "So want to watch some movies?" Alice asked.

"Sure," everyone said.

Alice got all excited and found a movie for us to watch. She put it in and started it. No one actually watched it, Alice and Jasper were makeing out as were Rose and Emmet. Edward and I just sat there and talked.

"When are Carlisle and Esme comeing home?" I asked when the movie ended.

"Not until tomorrow night or well actually tonight," Edward said.

"What time is it?" Alice asked.

"4:30," Jasper said.

"Then I'm going to sleep," I said.

"Same," Edward said. We walked upstairs and everyone followed. "Now when we say we are going to sleep we actually are, so I hope the rest of you are too." Edward said.

"We will, at some piont," Emmet said.

With that I colapsed on Edward's bed and fell asleep.

**A.N/ Alright I'm sorry I didn't go in to details on Edward and Bella hooking up but I don't really want to so HAHA. Let me know what you thought of this chapter and REVIEW!! For real, click the button and REVIEW**


	8. skipping school

**A.N/ Tada here is another chapter. Please enjoy! And thanks to those of you who reviewed it means a lot to me I'll leave this author's note short and to the point. This chapter starts a while after the last ended so... I'll just let you read and find out.**

_Last time: "Same," Edward said. We walked upstairs and everyone followed. "Now when we say we are going to sleep we actually are, so I hope the rest of you are too." Edward said._

_"We will, at some point," Emmet said._

_With that I colapsed on Edward's bed and fell asleep._

The days continued to go by quickly. Before I knew it it had been a little less than a month since Edward came to town. I was walking down the all to familiar hall ways of Fork's High and I thought of how lucky I had become. I now had the most amazing boyfriend in the world, and the best friends ever, but I was still broken, and I didn't know what to do about it.

A velvet voice interrupted me from my thoughts. "Hello, love," Edward said.

"Hey," I said as I gave him a chaste kiss.

"What's wrong?" he automatically asked.

"What makes you think something is wrong?" I defended.

"Your smile, it didn't touch your eye. What is it love, what's on your mind?" he asked.

"Nothing," I sighed, "I just miss my mom."

He looked at me for a moment, "There is more," he sighed, "but you don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"Not right now," I said.

"Alright, let's get to class before we are late," he said. I loved how he just dropped something when I said I didn't want to talk about it, but right now there was something wrong with him.

"Let's ditch, I don't want to go to school today," I offered.

He looked at me for a moment then shook his head and smiled. "Alright let's go. You never seize to amazing me."

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked as I left the school.

"No, I actually like it," he smiled.

"Good, because it is me and I hope to have you around for a while," I said.

"Just for a while? That hurts Bella, I was hoping to have you around forever," he said with a smile.

"You know I want you around forever too ," I said as I rolled my eyes.

"Good, because I want to tell you something," he said. "I understand if you don't feel the same way yet, but I have to tell you. Bella, I love you."

I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. When the words finally sunk in I looked him in the eye, "Edward, I love you too." With that I kissed him with as much passion as I could muster up.

He laughed, "I think we have done this all in the wrong order."

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"Well, first you hated me. Next we decided to try being friends. Then, we had sex. Last, we have this we say we love each other," he laughed.

"True, true. First people say I love you then they have sex, and when they break up they try to be friends, but that doesn't work out normally so they end up hating each other," I laughed to.

"Doesn't change anything though," he said.

"Nope. Hey what's wrong? I wanted to ask earlier but I didn't," I said.

"Oh, it's nothing," he stuttered.

"Please, you know you can tell me anything," I said.

"I'll tell you if you tell me," he said.

"Deal, you first," I said.

"It's just that today it is one month since I found out that my parents are dead," he said sadly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know," I said dumbly.

"Nice try, don't even think you are getting out of telling me what's wrong. Spill," he said.

"I... I miss my mom. I know now isn't the time to complain. I just miss her so much. She was my best friend, my mom," I blurted out.

"Like I said 3 weeks or three months I doubt it gets easier," he said as he hugged me.

"But it isn't right, I am being selfish. I need to comfort you right now not the other way around," I said.

"Bella, yes I miss my parents. But we weren't close like you were to your mom. I loved them, I did, but we weren't as close as you and your mother. I don't need comforting as much as you. Plus I'm a guy, I don't have as much emotion," he joked about the last part.

"Thank you," I said. "So, where do you want to go? We ditched school, we might as well make it interesting." He got a stupid smile on his face. "That is not what I meant. Please get your head out of the gutter."

"Yes ma'am," he said with a fake solute. "So we have all day, to do with as we please. That is until we get home and get killed by our parents for ditching school," he said.

"I don't know about you, but I don't give a shit what Charlie thinks, I don't care if he hates me, yells at me, tells me I'm an idiot, or anything else you can think of. I don't care. He doesn't matter to me," I said grudgingly.

"I don't particularly care what Carlisle and Esme think either. The thing is, they aren't my parents. No matter how hard they try they will never be my mom and dad. I appreciate them helping, but my life is fucked up and I don't really give a shit any more," he said.

"So you really do miss them? You make it seem like you are all put together, but really you are just as hurt as Emmet, Jasper, Alice, Rose, and I are. Why do you try so hard to be so calm?" I asked.

"It's so that everyone else can come to me with their problems," he shrugged. "What do you mean about Alice and Rose being hurt?"

"You mean no one has told you yet?" I asked.

"No," was his simple reply.

"Alice's parents are never home. They leave her to live by herself and when she fucks up they don't come to visit or anything, they just send her to a shrink. They never stop to think, maybe she gets in so much trouble because she wants them to come home," I said as I shook my head sadly. "And as for Rose... She never met her really parents, she was adopted when she was a baby. But her 'parents' are jack asses that abuse her. Most of the time she runs away and goes to Alice's house since no one is there to ask questions about why she isn't home. But none the less, her life sucks too," I said.

"We really are the messed up bunch," he said. "Why don't you care what your dad thinks about you?"

"Because, he never cared before my mother died. So he shouldn't use her death as an excuse to start looking at who I am and who I'm becoming. It's none of his business anymore. If he wanted to be part of my life he should have stepped in when we could all be a family," I said. Yeah, I could tell him anything and knew he would listen. But he never cared before. The only reason I was willing to tell him everything was because I didn't care what he thought of me anymore.

"He is trying now, isn't he?" he asked.

"Yeah, he is and that's the problem. He isn't my dad anymore. It's like when she died he thought he had to become both my mom and dad and I lost him in return. I would rather just have a dad then have someone else living in my father's body," I said.

"He is only doing it because he loves you," Edward defended.

"I know, and I love him too. But he is pretending to care about my problems when I know he doesn't really. He thinks that I will have some sort of mental break down if I don't talk about my feeling. It's just, he missed this huge chunk of my life and now he is trying to start caring from where he left off."

"What happened? Why did he stop caring in the first place?" he asked.

"Because, he became an alcoholic," I said under my breath.

"So, are you mad at him for trying to care again, or because he stopped caring?"

"Both. He shouldn't be trying to go back to how things were. Things are never going to be like that again because he did stop caring. I want to move on and forget about the past," I said.

"You are searching for the numbness I have been trying so hard to avoid," Edward said.

I looked at him questioningly, "What?"

"It's nothing," he said. "It's just that when I get really upset I block out all the emotion. I hide it and forget that it ever happened. But when you do that, you forget the good memories of the past too. I don't want that numbness to find me because I want to remember my parents. Do you really want to forget your mom?"

"No, I mean yes. I want to be able to move on, and if that means forgetting her then so be it," I said.

"You don't mean that," he said coldly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I lost my parents too Bella. I miss them and wish it didn't hurt so much too, but I would never want to forget that they existed," he said sadly.

"Why can't I just get over this? It's been long enough! I don't think she would like the fact that I still miss her so why do I?"

"Because, that is what happens when someone dies," he said numbly. "But that still doesn't explain why you are so willing to fuck up your life?"

"Because I'm done! I'm done with school, and I'm done with life in general. You and our friends are the only good things left in my life. Everything is changing faster than imaginable," I said.

"Is that such a bad thing? You were just saying you want to be free of the past, so why don't you welcome the change?"

I smiled, "Why do you always know what to say?" I asked.

"Because I love you," he said.

"I love you too. Speaking of which, why don't you care what Carlisle and Esme think?"

"I guess I should use my own advice and welcome the change. Maybe it's time I admit that my parents are gone and this is my life and Carlisle and Esme are my parents," he sighed.

"I guess we both learned something today," I smiled.

"Yeah, we learned that our family members are dead and not coming back. What a wonderful life lesson," he said sarcastically.

"Shut your face, I think we had a very productive day thus far," I said.

"I know, I'm just pulling your leg," he laughed.

"Well, the sarcasm is not welcome in this conversation. You can either leave the sarcasm out of you can leave the conversation," I told him strictly.

"You are one to talk. Even when saying my sarcasm isn't appreciated you used sarcasm," he laughed and I joined in. Damn was I glad I cut school today. We were silent for a moment.

"Thank you by the way, for being here for me. It means a lot to me that you care enough about me to cut school," I said.

"I didn't want to go anyway," he laughed, "But you're welcome... and thanks you listening to what I had to say. In a weird way helping you helps me most of the time."

"Glad to be of assistance," I said. "So what are we going to tell the parents?" I asked.

"I'd like to know that myself," I was startled because the person to respond wasn't Edward but Charlie. I turned around and saw Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme stand just behind us.

"Fuck," I said under my breath.

"Fuck is right," Edward said.

"You are both in a whole lot of fucking trouble I hope is what you ment," Carlisle said, clearly furious.

**A.N/ So what did you think?? I hoped you liked it because I had fun writing it. Can you image if Bella and Edward were to honestly skip school, with the town being so small they would never get away with it. Hence, them getting caught!!**


	9. Sit it out

**A.N/ Sorry this chapter took so long. My computer was broken. Please say you forgive me? Thanks Alright well I will let you read!! Enjoy.**

"Hey, Dad," I said calmly.

"Don't you 'hey dad' me little Missy. Why did your school call and ask me where you were today?" he asked angrily.

"Probably because I skipped school," I shrugged.

"And what would give you the idea that that is okay?" he asked.

"Um... how about the fact that I don't care," I said.

"What is going on with you? You used to love school," Charlie asked, disappointment clear in his voice.

"You want to know what happened? Like you really want to know? Fine, my mother died, that's what happened. She died four months ago today and I still wake up each morning expecting to see her when I go down stairs for breakfast. I still think it's all a bad dream. I still don't believe she is dead!" I yelled.

Edward pulled me into a tight hug as though to protect me. "Charlie, with all due respect, I don't think today is the day to take this up," he said.

"Edward, don't you dare get involved in their conversation. We still have a bone to pick with you," Esme said.

"Then what are you waiting for? Go on yell at me for skipping school. Tell me how I am an awful kid and if my parents weren't dead you would send me back," he said.

"Edward you are not a awful kid. We are just disappointed that you wouldn't think before doing something as stupid as skipping class. We thought you were really starting to mature, then, you do this?" Esme said.

"Well I guess not. I guess I haven't matured. I am the same stupid kid that got drunk at that party and got his parents killed. Yep that's me, thanks for reminding me that I don't think first," he said clearly offended.

"That's not what we meant. Don't speak to your mother that way," Carlisle said.

"She isn't my mother. Did you miss what I just said! I got my mother killed! And why? Because I am stupid and don't think before I act. I know what is wrong with me, I don't need it to be pointed out. I know I am a screw up so can we just drop it?" Edward asked.

"She, is your mother, all things considered and you will treat her with some respect!" Carlisle yelled.

"Carlisle, it's fine. He is angry don't you see. He feels guilty for his parents' death," Esme said quietly.

"Still is no excuse," Carlisle mumbled.

"Still here," Edward waved.

"I think we should all go home and talk privately," Charlie suggested.

"Cha... I mean dad, he knows more about what I am feeling than you do. So don't pull the we need privacy crap," I said.

"Then why don't you enlighten us and tell us what you are feeling?" Charlie asked.

"You want to know what I am feeling? I feel like crap. I feel like I can't count on any adult in my life, and you want to know why? Because you aren't acting like my dad. You are trying to be both the mother and the father, and in return I lost who you really are too. I don't know you anymore. I mean when Edward told you he kissed me the old dad would have thrown him out of the house, but instead you laughed? Who are you?" I finally let it all out.

"Who can you think that? I am your father and I am only doing what is best for you," he said bluntly.

"No you are doing what is best for you!" I yelled, "Dad don't you get it? I don't want to run away from the fact that mom is dead. I want to except it then move on, but running away," I looked at Edward, "all it does is make you forget about the good times."

"Bella, she is dead. Why would you want to think about all those things that would cause you pain?" Charlie asked.

"You don't get it," Edward answered for me.

"Young man stay out of their conversation," Esme scolded.

"No, he will never get it and he needs to know that. Just like the two of you will never understand what it's like to lose you parents when life is all ready hard enough," he yelled. Then he began to run, he ran full speed in no general direction.

Carlisle began to run after him. "No, give him his time," Esme said.

"And what if he doesn't come back?" Carlisle asked.

"I'll go find him," I said, and with that I began to run in the direction I saw him last. I ran faster than I ever had, even faster than the day we raced. I just wanted to find him and make sure he was alright.

I began to think, where would I go if I were him? I figured out that I would go to the cemetery and see my mom. But his parents where buried in Alaska, that meant he was in one place. He would probably take a train there, so that is where I went, the train station.

Sure enough I found him sitting on a bench with his head in his hands. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him and gave him a hug. He looked up and gave me a fake smile. "Hey," he said.

"Hey yourself. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just wanted to go home, and then I remembered that no one would be there when I got home. So, I just kind of sat down," he said.

"I'm sorry," I said sincerely.

"Don't be," he said yet again.

"I know you don't want me to be, but when I see you like this, hurting and about to cry, I feel awful. I don't really know how much you miss them. I only lost my mom, I can imagine losing my dad too. So I am sorry. I'm sorry that you are hurt, I'm sorry I don't know how to make you feel better, and I'm sorry I got us caught ditching school," I said the last part as a joke.

He started to laugh, "I think we both contributed to getting caught, I mean, in a town this small what were the chances of us getting away with it? Especially being the children of Dr. Cullen and Chief Swan."

"I would say zero," I laughed.

"Do you want to get out of here?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as I grabbed his hand in mine. "Where do you want to go?"

He thought for a moment, "Do you want to introduce me to your mom?"

"I think that is an excellent idea," I told him.

We walked in silence. When we got to where my mom was buried I sat down and Edward sat next to me. "Hey mom," I said looking in no real direction. I knew my mother wasn't in hell so it felt wrong to look down. But at the same time I didn't want to look up at the sky and have a conversation with a cloud. "I brought someone to see you, this is Edward, I've told you a lot about him before."

"Hello, Mrs. Swan," Edward said.

I looked at him, "This is weird."

"Yeah, but before I moved here I did the same thing. I just never brought someone with me. They probably would have thought I was crazy. I don't think you are crazy no worries," he said then gave me a gentle kiss.

"What did you parents do for a liveing?" I asked randomly.

"My mother volunteered a lot. My dad was a doctor like Carlisle," he said."Is that her?" he asked when he pulled away, pointing to a picture beside the tomb stone.

"Yeah."

"Bella, she was beautiful. Almost as pretty as you," he said. I gave him a playful nudge. "Hey I said almost," he defended.

"I wish you could have met her. She was so funny and smart. I know she would have loved you for the simple reason that I love you. You would have loved her too. She was so nice and caring. But know you will never meet her," I said sadly.

"I know what you mean. Most people think it is awful to have the love of you life meet you're parents, all the anxiety," he sighed. "But I would give anything for you to meet them. I know they would have liked you but still, you will never have a conversation with them. They will never be able to tell you they like you. People take it for granted, sometimes people don't let their girlfriends or boyfriends meet their parents until their wedding,"he ranted.

We sat in silence. I thought a lot about what he had just said. People have so many opportunities in their lives and they don't even know it. What one person hates another would be glad to have the chance to do. This made me think of the son 'Hope You Dance' and I started humming it.

"Why are you humming?" Edward asked.

"I was just thinking how people have so many choices and they seem to chose to sit around and do nothing instead of live," I said.

"Oh, what song?" he said,

"'Hope You Dance', don't you know it?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sing it for me , please?" he asked like a three year old.

I nodded and started to sing. ""I hope you never lose your sense of wonder  
You get your fill to eat  
But always keep that hunger  
May you never take one single breath for granted  
God forbid love ever leave you empty handed  
I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance  
Never settle for the path of least resistance  
Living might mean taking chances  
But they're worth taking  
Lovin' might be a mistake  
But it's worth making  
Don't let some hell bent heart  
Leave you bitter  
When you come close to selling out  
Reconsider  
Give the heavens above  
More than just a passing glance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance

I hope you still feel small  
When you stand by the ocean  
Whenever one door closes, I hope one more opens  
Promise me you'll give faith a fighting chance

And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance  
Dance  
I hope you dance  
I hope you dance."

"Most people won't dance unless they wanted to," Edward finally said.

"I know, that's why what you said made me think of it," I explain.

"You sing beautifully, by the way," he said.

I felt my face turn red, "Thanks," I said.

"You do," I heard some one say. I turned around to see Charlie. "You always have," he said.

"Dad, I'm sorry I skipped school. I just couldn't be there," I explained.

"I get it. It's alright," he said. "But, you are still grounded," he said.

"I can't say I didn't see that coming," I sighed.

"I think we all need to go home," Esme said. I hadn't even noticed that she was there. We all agreed. The adults went in their cars and Edward and I decided to walk.

We walking in silence just enjoying eachothers company because while we were grounded we wouldn't be able to.

**A.N/ So? did you like it? Let me know and review thanks **


	10. People envy what they would never want

**A.N/ Alright I have written this chapter 10 times literally. So I no longer care if it isn't perfect. I respect that it is what it is and I can not change it. So this is what Bella and Edward wanted to happen in this story. I'm sorry if it kinda goes back and forth. I tried.**

**Thanks to all those who review and added this to favorite stories or story alerts and a spacial thanks to those who added me to their favorite Author and author alerts. It means a lot to me.**

_Last time: We walking in silence just enjoying each others company because while we were grounded we wouldn't be able to._

We had just started walking and I knew I had to tell Edward something. Something had been stuck in my mind for a few days now. I hadn't gotten my period when I was supposed to. I wasn't not exactly sure since it's only three days, but still I was worried.. I had to tell Edward, it wouldn't be fair not to. But was it really fair to tell him if I wasn't sure? What if I was pregnate and he wanted me to get an abortion? I couldn't do that, not knowing that my mother didn't when she was 16 and got pregnant with me. I guess there was only one way to find out.

"Edward?" I said.

"Yes, love?"

"I need to tell you something..." I paused.

"What? Are you okay? Is something wrong?" he began to get worried.

"No, no I'm fine. Kind of that is. Ugh, okay, I don't know how to say this so I'm just gonna say it, I think I'm pregnant. There I said it," I said.

"What?" he asked amazed.

"Please don't make me say it again," I said.

"Wow. Me and you, may have... made a baby," he stuttered.

I nodded meekly, "I guess you could put it that way."

"Well, how sure are you?" he asked.

"Well, I'm only 3 days late, but I'm still worried, with what we did and we didn't use protection, " I said.

He laughed. I gave him a glare telling him that I didn't see the humor in this. "Sorry, sorry," he said, "I know I'm supposed to be mad and all, but I'm not. It's kinda... I don't know the feeling. I'm not ready to have kids but I'm not sure I would mind if that makes any sense."

"Well, thank God for that. Cause I'm scared to death but I'm mad either," I said.

"So, do you want to stop by the pharmacy and get a test, so we will know?" he asked.

I nodded again. I loved living in a small town because we could walk to everything. However, it completely sucked because everyone knew who you are. Including the guy who owns the pharmacy.

"Bella, what brings you here?" the guy, who's name slips me at the moment, who owns the store asked.

I turned red. "Um I need to get something," I said.

"Oh is it that time of the month," he said suggestively.

"No, actually quite the opposite," I said, turning a brighter shad of red.

"Oh," was all he said. I bought a test quickly and left the store. Once we were outside Edward busted out laughing.

"What is so funny?" I asked.

"It sucks that you knew that guy. But just think, we won't have to tell our parents, I'm sure they will know before you even take the test," he said between laughs.

"Ugh, why must everything bad happen to us? I mean yeah, I don't consider the baby thing bad, but still it is bad timing. Really bad timing. And we both have lost people we need to survive. I promise you there is a God for the simple reason that he is having far to much fun watching my life go down the toilet," I ranted.

"Come on, we have to get home," Edward said, completely ignoring my little fit.

We walked to his house in silence. We were surprised that Carlisle and Esme weren't home. But that was fine, that ment I could find out if I were pregnant right then. We went up to his room and I went into his bathroom and took the test. I came out and stood next to Edward.

"How long do we have to wait?" he asked.

"Five minutes," I stated simply.

I paced back and forth until I heard a buzzing from the timer I set in the bathroom. I took a deep breath and Edward stood behind me with his arms around my waist.

"Count of three?" he asked.

I nodded, "One,"

"Two," he said.

"Three," we said in unison.

I looked down and there written clear as day were the words 'not pregnate'. We both said nothing, but stood their calmly. I turned around to look at Edward. "Thank God," he said. Then he looked down at me and kissed me fiercely. There was so much passion in this kiss I almost forgot to respond but I did. I dropped the test on the ground and wrapped my arms around his neck pulling his head closer to mine.

"Do you mind?" I heard Esme say. I jumped back from Edward.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Is that what I think it is?" she asked pointing the test that was on the ground. We both just nodded. "And?" she asked.

"Want to be a grandmother?" Edward asked sceptically.

"Some day yes, but that day is not 9 months from now," she said with a fake smile.

"Good because some day I want to be a father but it won't be nine months from now," Edward said.

"Thank God," Esme said.

"That is the understatement of the year," I said. I then turned to face Edward, "Promise me something?" I asked.

"Anything, love," he said.

"No more sex unless we are married, I never want to do that again. That is unless we are married, I wouldn't mind then," I said.

He laughed and gave me a chase kiss. "That is a promise I don't mind keeping. I never want to have to worry like that again."

"Just so you know, I am not happy about this. Though for some reason I can't find it in my to be mad," Esme said.

"Mad about what?" Carlisle asked appearing in the door way.

"That," Esme said pointing to the test on the floor.

"I have no problem being mad about that. Depending on what it say that is," he said.

"It's negative no worries," I said.

"Alright, then I'm not mad. Just next time use protection," Carlisle said then he and Esme left the room.

"Edward, did that just really happen?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I think so. Did they just say they didn't care if we had sex?" he asked.

"I think so," I said with a confused expression.

"What kind of parents say that?" he asked.

"Parents that know it is unavoidable," I shrugged.

"I guess. But still," he shook his head.

"I know, I know," I said and I kissed him. It was meant to be gentle, but he pulled me closer to him and trailed his tong along my bottom lip. I couldn't help but allow him entrance. Just then the door to his room flew open and we jumped away from each other.

I looked to see who had interrupted us. It was Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmet. "Oh, it's just you. I thought you guys were Carlisle or Esme," I said.

"Nope, Just your friends. Who happen to be very pissed off that you ditched school when the rest of us did with out telling us," Alice said.

"Wait, you all ditched too?" I asked.

"Yeah, and you got us caught," Emmet complained.

"How did we do that?" Edward asked.

"Well, I called the school pretending to be Carlisle and said Jasper and Emmet wouldn't be in school. And thanks to you not thinking they called here asking about you. They just so happened to mention the phone call earlier, and now we are all in trouble," Jasper explained.

"Not my fault you didn't think to clue me in," Edward shrugged.

"What about Alice and Rose. Why did they get in trouble?" I asked.

"Well when they found out Emmet and Jasper lied they decided to call our parents and find out if we were telling the truth. Luck Rose is the only one who's parents didn't care. My parents are coming home just to give me a lecture," Alice whined.

"Like you honestly care. You will just sit there and pretend to care. Then they will think you skipped because you don't feel loved and give you a new car or something," I said.

"True enough," Alice said. "Anyways, guess what?!"

"What?" Edward said dryly.

"We are throwing a party tomorrow night," Rose said.

"We being who?" I asked knowing full well the answer.

"You, me, and Alice. Duh!" Rose said.

"Alright, tomorrow is Saturday right?" I asked.

"Yep, so we are spending all day getting ready!" Alice said.

"Cool, sounds like fun. What am I in charge of this time?" I asked.

"You want food? I'll get soda, Rose will get the house ready, and maybe the guys could score us so boos?" Alice said.

"Sure sounds cool to me," I said.

"So we are getting beer and shots?! Sick this is gonna be sick!" Emmet yelled.

"How do you plan on getting alcohol dear brother. You aren't 21," Edward said. We all started laughing hysterically. "What's so funny?"

"Oh Edward. You are so naive. You go out of town and use fake I.D.'s," Alice said.

"We don't have fake I.D's," he said.

"Speak for yourself little bro," Emmet said pulling his out of his wallet.

"And even if you didn't, I got you covered," Alice said handing them each one of her amazing fake I.D's.

"Holy crap. Alice these are amazing! They look so real," Jasper said.

"That's because they are. I know someone who makes driver licences. Anyone can be bought with the right price," she said.

"Shit, I'm grounded," I said as I remembered what Charlie said.

Alice rolled her eyes. "You think Charlie will stand to that?" she asked.

I thought for a moment. Charlie never really sticks to what he says. Plus this time I had a reason to be upset. "Nope."

"Alright, you go home and get out of being grounded and tell Charlie you are spending the weekend with me," Alice intructed.

"Yes ma'am," I saluted and with that I left the house and started running full speed to my house.

"Bella?" Charlie asked. I still want to know who else he thought would be going into his house?

"Yeah dad," I responded.

"Oh good, I wanted to talk to you about your punishment. I think I was a bit harsh, you were upset today and I over reacted. I'm sorry and you are not grounded," he said.

I went and kissed his cheek. "Thank you dad, I love you."

"Besides, I'm going fishing and won't be home all weekend anyway. So I wouldn't have known if you stayed home," he said as he got up and grabbed his bag from beside the door. He came and kissed me on the head. "Bye Bella see you Sunday night," he said.

"Dad!" I called after him shocked that he would leave that quickly.

"Bella I'm just kidding I'm not leaving for a few minutes. I was being funny," he said.

"Well it didn't work," I said. "So, I can spend this weekend with Alice?" I asked.

"Sure," he said.

"Thanks," I said as I got some left overs out of the fridge and warmed then up for me and my dad.

We eat in silence. When we were done I cleaned the dishes. "I have to go now Bella, enjoy your weekend," and with that he left.

I stood shocked and began to laugh to myself. Only My life could be this complicated. When I finished the dishes I went upstairs and packed my bag to go to Alice's house. I walked to Alice's house slowly only to be greeted by five of my favorite people.

"Hey," I said as I entered the house.

"Hey Bella. Okay so you all need to put your stuff up stairs and hide it somewhere. Then you need to get your asses out of here for about two hours. My parents will be her in five minutes so hurry up!" Alice shrieked.

I quickly went to the room I stayed in when I was here. I through my stuff in the closet and ran down stairs. "Alright, now where do we all go?" I asked.

"I have no idea but you have to get OUT!! They will be pulling up in like two minutes. OUT!!" she yelled.

With that we all went outside. We started walking in no real direction. "So, want to grab a pizza?" Jasper suggested.

"Yes!" Emmet said.

"Sure, anything is better than walking around in circles," Rose said.

"I could care less," I said.

"Anywhere she goes, I go," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Alright so it's decided, let's get food!" Emmet boomed.

We walked to the pizza place and ordered two large pizzas seeing as three teen aged guys were eating. Rose and I didn't really eat much. However, the pizzas where still devoured. Conversation flowed easily. You would think we were life long friends not just have met a month ago.

"Do you think Alice's parents have flown back yet?" Jasper asked.

"I don't know. But I must say I love that her parents flew their private jet here and are planing on leaving right after they talk," Rose said.

"I just love that her parents are never home," I said.

"I love that she got us all awesome fake I.D.'s" Emmet said.

"And I love that she is always so happy even though we all know life sucks," Edward said.

"Must you be so depressing?" I asked.

"No, I just choose to," he smiled.

That was all that was said about it. We walked back to Alice's house to see her parents' car driving away and a new shinny yellow porch parked in the drive way.

I began to think. Why is it that the people who's lives really, honestly suck are the people that everyone else envies? People like Alice who live in a huge house and has every material thing you could imagine, or Rose who is beautiful beyond compare, or Emmet and Edward who get to live with Dr. Cullen and instantly found popularity when they arrived, Jasper too, because he has so much love in his heart and gets to live with his two best friends. Then there is me, people envy me though I don't know why. It's probably because my father lets me get away with murder. Yes, we are what people think of as the 'popular kids'. But our lives are all fucked up and no one notices. Maybe we are better actors than we think we are. Or maybe people just want so badly to believe there is a perfect life out there that the assume that life is perfect for us and there is nothing deeper than what is on the surface.

**A.N/ So... what did you think? Review and let me know, like I said earlier this chapter isn't what I thought it would be or what I wanted it to be. But, sometimes that is completely out of the author's hands lol. Sorry about the delay on this chapter too, I just couldn't get it perfect, hence my dilemma. At any rate please review. Reviews make me happy so Review PLEASE!! Thanks in advanced too. You guys rock! **


	11. You do stupid stuff when drunk

**A.N/ It's kind late and I feel like shit so I'm sorry this chapter is so short but I thought it was better than nothing. I did enjoy writing this chapter for you guys because it was so spontaneous. At any rate thanks to those who reviewed and those who added this to fav stories, story alerts, fav author, and author alters. It makes me happy that so many of you are actually reading this story thanks so much... well I'll shut up now and let you read.**

_Last time: I began to think. Why is it that the people who's lives really, honestly suck are the people that everyone else envies? People like Alice who live in a huge house and has every material thing you could imagine, or Rose who is beautiful beyond compare, or Emmet and Edward who get to live with Dr. Cullen and instantly found popularity when they arrived, Jasper too, because he has so much love in his heart and gets to live with his two best friends. Then there is me, people envy me though I don't know why. It's probably because my father lets me get away with murder. Yes, we are what people think of as the 'popular kids'. But our lives are all fucked up and no one notices. Maybe we are better actors than we think we are. Or maybe people just want so badly to believe there is a perfect life out there that the assume that life is perfect for us and there is nothing deeper than what is on the surface._

We walked into Alice's house to see her sitting on the couch in the living room with an expression on her face that screamed shooked. "What's wrong Ali?" Jasper asked.

"They left," she said.

"You knew they would," I comforted her.

"No, they left and they aren't coming back. Not until the day I graduate from high school in three and a half years," she explained.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"To travel the world. They came, yelled at me, told me they didn't care anymore about what I did because they knew all I would ever do is mess up, then they said they were leaving to explore the whole world, said they were sorry and gave me a new car. They just left me here with a car and a credit card. What type of parents are they?" she asked clearly offended. My question still holds, who would envy this?

"I'm so sorry Ali," I said.

"Not your fault," she shrugged bringing her out of shock, "So... we have a huge party to through!! How are we going to get the word out?"

"I'll start the phone calls," Rose said.

"I'll start on the email," I said as I ran to the computer.

"I'll make flyer's," Edward offered and followed me into den.

With everyone running around trying to spread the word no one really talked. I sent out a mass email with all the details to about one hundred people with an 'invite only' label at the end. These parties normally got pretty wild and many people we didn't even know would show up. Most of the time the three of us did a good job kicking people out seeing as I was Chief Swan's daughter. If we couldn't get everyone out the police would show and kick everyone out. We never got in trouble though because everyone took pity on Alice. This time we didn't feel like dealing with that since we were already skating on thin ice so we decided to make a list of all the people allowed to be here. Emmet agreed to be the bouncer and said it was a life long dream of his at which we all laughed.

Edward made a flashy flier that I thought was to much but he assured me that it would just get people's attention. By the time we had got the word spread it was very late. We all fell asleep sprawled through out the living room.

I woke up to find that I had moved while I was asleep and my head was now on Edward's lap. I shot up as soon as I noticed. "You know I really didn't mind," I heard Edward laugh.

I blushed, "How long have you been up?"

"Not long, I just couldn't bring myself to wake you or move you," he said with a grin.

"It was a very comfortable way to sleep," I said teasing him. For the first time I looked around the room. Everyone else had left the room. "Where is everyone?"

"Breakfast," was his simple answer. With that we both stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"There you two are. It's almost one in the afternoon, you better eat fast then start getting ready for the party," Alice said in a motherly tone.

"Yes, mom," I teased.

I ate quickly then changed my clothes. "Alice, can I steal a car from you? I promise I won't wreck it and Charlie isn't here so he won't catch me," I begged. Yes, it was against the law for any of us other than Emmet to drive, but that didn't mean we didn't know how to. When ever Alice throws a party and I am in charge of something that involves a lot of bags I would just drive her car. No one thought anything of it though I don't know why.

"Sure Bella. Just not the new one, I am driving that one today," she laughed.

"Thanks," I said as I grabbed a random set of keys. I don't know what type of car I was driving and I really didn't care, just so long as it got me to my destination.

It took longer than I thought to get the food, by the time I was at Alice's it was almost 5:30. I went upstairs and took a long shower. After three hours of getting ready I went down stairs to find Alice and see what time this was supposed to start.

"Bella you look awesome, I'm so glad you found that. I really wanted you to wear it," Alice said.

"You put it on my bed with a note that said, 'wear this or die'. But it is cute, thank you," I said.

"No problem. Okay, so people should start coming at 9," she said.

"Perfect," I said.

Rose, Emmet, Jasper, and Edward all walked down stairs a little while later. 9 o'clock on the dot people started coming. The door seemed to be open all night long with people coming and leaving. Our invite only idea didn't work as planed but we stopped caring after a while.

I went in the kitchen to get something to drink. I grabbed a beer and went to find Edward.

"Hey," I heard a velvet voice say.

I turned around, "Hey, I was just coming to find you."

He looked at me for a moment, "You are going to drink?" he asked.

I looked down to the beer in my hand. I opened it and chugged it all. "Yes, indeed I am," I said.

He just rolled his eyes. "Hey want to play never have I ever?" he asked.

That kind of hit home knowing that the last time I was asked to play that my mother had died. But I thought what the hell, I had played it before so why not now.

We got Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and Rose to join us. "Alright, what should we fill the shots with?" Emmet asked.

"I vote screw the wimpy stuff and let's go straight to vodka," I said.

"Agreed," Alice and Rose chimed in.

Three shots glasses were put in front of each of us and I filled them with vodka. "Alright I'll start," Jasper said. "Never have I ever been so drunk I couldn't remember what happened in the morning."

I didn't hesitate. I picked up the shot and drank it. "My turn," I said before anyone could question what I had just done. Apparently I didn't say it fast enough.

"Hold up, when have you been that drunk?" Edward asked protectively.

"Death can be pretty hard on you," I shrugged, "Alcohol fills the numbness. Besides, I see everyone drank on that one," I said,

"Fine," he said.

"Okay, never have I ever licked a hobo's foot," I said looking right at Alice.

"Not fair!" she shrieked. "That was a dare."

"Just drink it Alice," I said.

Everyone erupted in to laughter, "Alice, you licked a hobo's foot?" Jasper finally asked.

"It was a dare," she said again. "Bella, never have I ever been dared to make out with a basketball," Alice said.

I rolled my eyes and drank a shot. I was rather amused to see Edward and Emmet both drank a shot as well.

"My turn Bella," Rose said with a smirk, "Never have I ever made out with a door knobe."

"You do realize that dares aren't embarassing for me right?" I said as I picked up my last shot and drank it.

"We know, we just want to see how wasted we can get you," Alice said.

"Well you are getting other people wasted in the process," Edward said. I noticed that all three of his shots were gone to.

"So that's why you are such a good kisser," I said sarcastically.

"Hey when you are drunk you do stupid things," he defended.

"We will just have to see about that," I said coyly. "Next round?" I asked.

"Sure, but let's make it interesting," Alice said.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"Instead of shots we chug a bottle of beer," she said.

"Now Alice you know we normally save that for once we are already wasted," I laughed. It was true, we played this game like that more than once.

"Yes, but we have new comers and it seems like fun," she said.

"How much beer did you have before this game?" I asked.

"Just two," she said innocently. Damn for someone so small that pixie can drink.

"Sounds fun, can we please play?" Emmet asked like a five year old.

"Sure you first," I said.

"Never have I ever kissed someone of the same sex," he said proudly.

I looked at Alice and started to laugh. Then we both picked up a bottle of beer and drank it.

"What?" Edward asked.

"To get Mike Newton away from us we pretended to be lesbian lovers and he said he wouldn't believe it unless we proved it so we made out," Alice explained.

"And Rose," Emmet asked.

"Let's just say this isn't the first or last party I'm gonna get wasted at," she said and we all laughed.

We played all sorts of drinking games until the early hours of the morning. To our pleasant surprise everyone had gone home on their own and left the six of us ,completely wasted, there.

I woke up the next morning lieing on the bed I slept in at Alice's house. The only thing that surprised me was that I woke up naked and with Edward next to me, "What the fuck?" I murmured.

"What?" Edward asked warily.

"Why am I naked next to you?" I forced out of my mouth.

"Because last night Rose and Alice were yelling about how clothes hold everyone back and we all stupidly agreed and walked around naked," he chuckled at the memory.

"How drunk was I?" I asked.

"I don't know, I don't remember much of the night myself," he admitted.

"So where the hell are our clothes?"

"I don't remember."

I got up and walked over to the closet where a lot of my clothes were, Alice insisted that I have a whole different wardrobe for her house. I found something quickly and put it on then went down stairs to estimate the damage.

**A.N/ So what did you think? Press the pretty little button and let me know because I love your feedback. Weather it is good or bad I promise it is welcome and I will write back to you just not tonight cause like I said I feel like shit and don;t even know why I'm still up. Oh yeah, it was to give you guys this chapter I hope you all like it! PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks in advanced.**


	12. Road Trip

**A.N/ Hey everyone I know it's been a while. I'm sorry, I have no good excuse other than that I still hate my math teacher because he is cruel and gives us far to much work for and Algebra 1 course. But at any rate I still managed to write!! I also must warn you that I'm going to be on vacation and won't be home. I'm sorry, but I am bringing my USB so I will try my best to update once or twice in the week that I am gone, once again sorry. Then I come back for one week and the week after that I have to go to D.C. on a class trip and I won't be able to update at all unless I write the chapters before hand and then can convince one of my sisters to post them, let me tell you that is not likely and if by chance they will those chapters will have to be shorter So ya I'm sorry but hey I'm writing today and tomorrow and probably Sunday too so that's good right? Please say you still love me?**

**Thanks to everyone who read this story and a specail thanks to Screams-At-Midnight for reviewing and EC4me for normally reviewing you guys are very aprieated and if you have reviewed before I thank you too I just don't remember everyone who had reveiwed sorry! **

_Last time:I got up and walked over to the closet where a lot of my clothes were, Alice insisted that I have a whole different wardrobe for her house. I found something quickly and put it on then went down stairs to estimate the damage._

The house was actually in pretty good condition. Then again I wasn't really paying close attention seeing as my head was spinning and I was just focusing on walking in a straight line. I saw that the living room was completely trashed, but the other rooms some how made it out relatively unscathed.

I went into the bathroom and opened the cabinet to get some Advil. After I took some I realized that I was in no condition to actually try to clean, I would probably just make a bigger mess. So, I went back up to my room.

I found Edward had fallen back asleep. He looked like an angel, I couldn't;t help but wonder what the fuck he was smoking that would make him interested in me. I shrugged the thought off and got back into bed next to him. It wasn't long before I heard him mumble something. At first I thought he was awake, but when he mumbled again I realized he was sleep talking.

"Bella," he moaned.

I didn't know what to say, so I just listened more carefully. "Damn Bella," he said.

I couldn't help but wonder if he was having a sex dream. So just to toy with him I rubbed my leg up his. "Bella," he almost screamed. I tried hard to stiffen my giggles. He then rolled on to his back and it was quite obvious that he was indeed haveing a sex dream because he had pitched a tent in the bed.

I couldn't help my self, it was so fun to toy with him. I rubbed my hand up his thigh and gently touched his crotch, that did it. I felt him shift and knew he was about to wake up so I collapsed on the bed and pretended to be asleep.

"Bella, you are not funny. A) I know you are a wake and B) that was a very good dream the you disturbed," he complained.

I couldn't help it anymore, I burst out laughing.

"You think it's funny?" he raised an eye brow.

I nodded my head, "Yes, I find it very funny."

"Oh yeah?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"If you think that's funny how funny is this?" he asked and he pounced on top of me and trapped me under him.

"Edward, let me go," I complained.

"I don't think so. Have you ever had someone tease you in your sleep?" he asked.

"Nope," I said popping the 'p'.

"Well, I demand an apology," he said.

"In your dreams," I said.

"No, in my dreams I was having sex with you, in reality I want an apology or else," he said.

"Or else what?" I dared to ask.

"Or else I'll do this," he said as he kissed me.

"And, why would I be afraid of that?" I asked.

"Because that could lead to this," Edward said as he separated my legs.

"Edward," I giggled. "That is not funny. You promised," I reminded him.

"And I will keep that promise, I am just telling what may happen if you dont' say sorry," he said with a smile.

"Fine, I'm sorry. Next time you are having a sex dream next to me I will just ignore it," I said.

"That's all I ask," he said as he rolled off of me. "Now if you don't mind I am still hung over so I'm going back to sleep."

"Same," I said then I quickly fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Bella! Get you're lazy ass out of bed!" was how Alice rudely woke me up.

"Alice, I'm hung over. I have a head ache leave me alone," I complained.

"Yeah, so am I. Now get up!"

"Alright, alright I'm up," I gave in.

"Good, cause we have a long day planed."

"What are we doing?" I asked.

"You'll find out later. Now get ready," she yelled as she walked out of the room.

I suddenly realized that something was missing from my room, or someone would be a better way to put it. I shrugged it off and got ready for the day. I looked at the clock serious as to what time it was. I groaned as I notice it was only 11 and I had gone to bed at 4.

I walked down stairs expecting it to look the way it had when I went down earlier. To my pleasant surprise it was completely imacculate.

"Alice, did you just clean this whole place?" I asked.

"Yeah, I was bored and everyone else was asleep," she said happily.

"That's because everyone else feels like shit," I murmured.

"Oh Bella, you have been hung over before stop being such a baby," she said.

She was right, I had woken up in worse condition before, at least this time I could stand noises last time I almost shot Alice for talking in a normal voice. "True," I said.

"So, are you ready for today?" she asked.

"That depends. What are we doing today and will Edward be joining us?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes, "It's the second day of February vacation, what do you think we are doing? And of course he will be, what kind of a cruel person do you think I am?"

I knew just what she was talking about. Every February vacation Rose and I would first throw a huge party then go on a road trip, weather we would hitch hike, take the bus, or take the train it didn't matter, we always managed to go. Last year since Alice was friends with us she joined the tradition."So where are we going this year Ali? And how will we be getting there?" I asked.

"I was thinking we would go down to California and this year I think we should drive. Emmet actually has his licence so we don't have to break the law," she said with a smile, "No doubt we still will, but we don't have to."

"That does sound much better than hitch hiking like last year," I said shivering at the memory.

"That guy really liked you Bella. We wouldn't have made it to Ohio if it weren't for you. He drove us almost half way, then you had to ruin it by telling him you wouldn't sleep with him," she said faking annoyance.

"Yeah, and Rose got us the other half of the way their, flirting with every other guy she saw," we both laughed at the memory. After a moment I asked, "How are the guys going to sneak past Esme and Carlisle?"

"Oh, we forgot to tell you? They left for the week to Mexico. I guess they had it planned for a while and the guys convinced them to go saying they would stay with me and my parents. Conveniently, they called while my parents were here and they weren't paying attention to Esme and said yes to anything she asked," she explained.

"Sick, and Charlie is probably expecting it so I'm all set," I said.

"Cool, my parents don't give a shit and Rose's will be happy she isn't there to fuck up their lives."

"One day I promise I'm gonna beat those two up. You don't fucking treat your daughter that way, if she is blood or not she is your daughter," I really hated Mr. and Mrs. Hale.

"I know, I know," she said, "And one day, if I ever have enough courage, I'm gonna tell my parents what I think of the way they treat me. No worries then I'll yell at Charlie too for being oblivious," she said.

"Some day we will be able to. But not today or tomorrow. Some day, I promise I'm getting out of here and never coming back," I said.

"Why do we have to come back after this?" Alice asked giving me puppy dog eye that she knew only I could resist.

"Because we aren't legally adults and would have no where to live," I reminded her.

"After graduation?" she asked.

"After I graduate or you graduate?" I asked. "I'm graduating a year early remember, all AP classes helps," I said.

"Either one if fine with me. I just want to leave and never fucking deal with any of these fucking 'parents' again. Thanks to them, I know exactly how not to raise my children," she said.

"I know the feeling. Hey shouldn't we get going? When is everyone else coming back?" I asked.

"They aren't we are meeting them at the Cullen's, Emmet said he would feel best driving his jeep and that it has the most room."

"Alright, then lets get going," I said.

She grabbed the keys to her new car and I grabbed the bags she had already packed for her, Rose, and I. With that we were in the car speeding down the road. We all lived pretty close to each other, we could always walk but with the amount of bags Alice packed it would be easier to drive, pulse I knew Alice wanted to drive her new car. I honestly did love how we were always breaking the law in a small town where everyone knew us but we never got caught. It still sises to amaze me.

When we got to the house everyone was waiting for us. The boys came and took the bags from the trunk and through them into the jeep. We all climbed into the car or maybe I should say we all TRIED to climb in. Alice was picked up by Jasper and placed in the car. I tried my best to get up but my foot slipped and I braced my self to fall, but lucky for me Edward caught me. "Love, if you want me to touch you just tell me," he joked.

I laughed then Edward helped me into the car. Alice and Jasper sat all the way in the back, Emmet and Rose sat in front, and Edward and I sat in the middle row. Edward wrapped his arm around my shoulder and I leaned my head against his chest. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you more," he said.

"That isn't possible," I said.

"Let's agree to disagree," he said.

"Agreed," I laughed.

"I don't know what is worse, Alice and Jasper making out or Bella and Edward cuddling," Rose complained.

Emmet looked throw the rear view mirror, "Bella and Edward," they said together.

"Hey," I protested, "Why is cuddling disturbing?" I asked as I snuggled closer to him just to smite them.

"Nothing, if you are old and married," Rose said.

"Or a puppy dog," Emmet said like a little boy.

"Or, if you're in love," Edward defended.

"Sure, what ever you say. I just think that teens are supposed to rebel not be all cute and lovey dovey," Emmet complained.

"And that is why you and Rose are made for each other," I concluded.

"And that is also why you and Edward are made for each other," Rose said.

"Yes," Edward said as he tilted my head up and kissed me softly.

I heard Rose gag, "Don't watch Rose if it is that disturbing for you,"I said.

We were relaxed in conversation for and good six hours then I fell asleep still in Edward's arms. When I woke up it was about eleven, meaning we only had three hours left. Edward and I were the only two awake other than Emmet who looked exhausted.

"Emmet, do you want me to drive?" I asked.

"Bella, you don't have you licence. You can't drive," he said fighting back a yawn.

"I drive all the time, chill out. Besides I'm wide awake you look like you are about to fall asleep,"I said.

"Fine, I'll pull over at the next exit," he said.

As promised he pulled over and Edward and I switched places with Emmet and Rose not bothering to wake up Alice and Jasper. As soon as I started driving Emmet fell asleep as did Rose.

"Edward, you know you can sleep right?" I asked.

"I know I can. But I'm not tired, I fell asleep right after you and woke up when you woke up," he explained.

"Are you sure you aren't tierd, I don't want you to stay up on my account," I said.

"I'm sure love," he said.

"Alright, so why did you guys decide to come with us?" I asked.

"I didn't want to be away from you for a week and the other two? I have no idea. I think they are in love too but are to much of jerks to emit it," he laughed.

"Yeah, Rose and Alice are the same way. The way they all look at each other," I paused shakeing my head. "You can tell they really love eachother," I said.

We said nothing more on the subject knowing that the others would be mad if they woke up. Instead we talked about our gardiains. Edward told me about how Carlisle and Esme really think they are his parents and it bugs him that they are trying to replace his birth parents but he does love them like they were his parents. I told him about how Charlie had no idea what he is saying most of the time and how sometimes I wish he still didn't give a shit because at least then he was the father I knew when I was younger.

We got to the hotel we were staying at in San Francisco California at about three A.M. Everyone woke up just long enough to get to their hotel rooms. We were spending the week in rooms as couples. I was glad I would be with Edward the whole time, but worried we wouldn't be able to keep our promise. The last thing I thought before passing out was that we would have to buy condoms tomorrow just in case.

**A.N/ There you have it. I hope you all like it. Please Review, I know a lot of you read this but don't review so I am asking you to please consider reviewing because it makes me happy. So... REVIEW!! Thanks in advanced.**


	13. Keep Your Dick in Your Pants

**A.N/ Alright so tomorrow I am leaving at 12 in the afternoon so I may be able to push one more chapter out by then but I probably won't since I need you feedback on this chapter before I start the second one. You will understand why when you read the authors note at the end.**

**Thanks to everyone who added this to their fav story, story alter, or me to their fav author/ author alerts it means a lot. **

**This chapter goes to xxxrubyxxx for leaving an awesome review and to halojones for catching up to present time congrates lol... well I'll shut up now and let you read Enjoy**

_Last time: We got to the hotel we were staying at in San Francisco California at about three A.M. Everyone woke up just long enough to get to their hotel rooms. We were spending the week in rooms as couples. I was glad I would be with Edward the whole time, but worried we wouldn't be able to keep our promise. The last thing I thought before passing out was that we would have to buy condoms tomorrow just in case._

I woke up the next morning to the smell of delicious coffee. I opened my eyes to see Edward sitting on the foot of the bed holding a cup of coffee in one had and waving over it with the other sending the smell my way.

"I thought the smell of coffee would wake you up," he chuckled.

"You thought right," I said with a smile as he handed me the cup. After I took a sip I noticed he was completely ready for the day. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Twelve thirty," he said.

"Sorry I didn't wake up sooner," I said with a blush.

"Don't worry about it, you had to drive until three so it's all good," he laughed.

"Still, it kinda killed the day," I said. Then I went and kissed his cheek, "I'm gonna go take a shower and get ready."

"Is that an open invitation?" he asked raising an eye brow.

"Depends, who would be comeing to join me?" I played along.

"Hum... I was thinking just me," he said with a smile.

"Oh, in that case..." I didn't finish the sentence, I just went to the bathroom. He followed after me and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Love, you never did answer my question," he said.

"Well," I pretended to think about it. "I would love for you to join me. But, you can't. That would definitely make your promise very hard to keep," with that I pushed him out of the bathroom and locked the door.

I showered quickly seeing as I had already lost most of the day. I realized I left my clothes in the room. I couldn't help but think how this was so not going to help with the temptation waiting for me outside the door. I just got in over with and stepped out of the bathroom in the towel. I walked over to my suite case and got some clothes ignoring Edward. When I turned to go back into the bathroom he was right up in my face. "Take a picture, it will last longer," I said intenionally using the words he had used on me only a month ago. I started to walk away.

"Maybe I will," he called after me. I stopped dead in my tracks.

I turned around and smirked. "Either you have a good memory or the was the weirdest coincidence ever," I said.

"Niether," he shrugged. "I replayed that sene in my head a hundered times."

I rolled my eyes, "Nice bio buddy," I smirked knowing how he hated that nick name.

"Go get dressed before I do something to break my promise," he rolled his eyes back at me.

"No prob," I said. I got ready quickly but still made sure I looked good. I still remember the first half year Alice and I were friends, she insisted on giving me make overs when ever my outfit and make up didn't meet her standards so I just got used to looking my best. I walked out of the bathroom.

"So, what's on the agenda today?"I asked.

"I don't know, Alice is still asleep. I guess they didn't go to sleep right away when they got here," he laughed.

"Oh, stop, they aren't as bad as Emmet and Rose," I laughed.

"What about Emmet and Rose?" Rose said entering our hotel room.

"How did you get in here?" I asked.

"Maid. Now what were you saying about us?" she asked.

"Just that you two are addicted to sex," Edward said smoothly.

"Can't argue with the truth," Emmet shrugged, earning a slap from Rose.

"Anyway, what are we doing today?" I asked, hoping they had some idea as to what to do in California.

"I don't know, Alice is still sleeping and she normally plans everything," Rose said.

"I know but I thought you might have an idea," I said.

"We could wake them up," Edward suggested.

"No, that would be rude, I'm sure we can think of something our selves," I said.

"I know, I know," Emmet said jumping up and down like the little kid he is at heart.

"Yes, Emmet?" Rose asked in a motherly tone.

"We can go surfing!!" he half yelled.

"Hell yeah!" I agreed, "I haven't gone surffing for like two years."

"I'm game, last time I went surfing was with Bella, for one of our road trips," Rose said.

"Well, I for one have never surfed but sounds fun," Edward agreed.

We all got into our swim suites. Rose and I are the only two girls I have ever known that are able to pull off surffing in binkinnis but was sure as hell could.

Once we were ready we walked down to the beach which was conviently right outside the hotle. We went and rented boards and I started trying to teach Edward how to surf.

"Edward, it's not that hard, you just pretend you are swimming like you would with out the board, minus your feet!" I yelled. I had been trying to show him on the beach for almost and hour and Rose and Emmet found it quiet entertaining.

"Bella, that's the problem, you can't swim with out your feet!" he yelled back.

"Of course you can. Don't be so stupid, jeez bio buddy you are being absurd!" I yelled.

Now we were causeing a sene and Emmet and Rose were doubling over with laughter.

"Give up Bella, he will never get it," Emmet said between laughs.

"No, he will understand it if it's the last thing I do," I said.

"At this rate it might be," Edward muttered.

"Edward just do what I do," I instructed. Maybe he was a visual learner.

I laid down on the board and move my arms pretending to paddle then jumped up and put most on my wait on my front foot. He followed what I did.

"See, it's not that hard, you can do it," I said.

"Bella, I always could," he said rolling his eyes.

"THEN WHY THE HELL DID YOU MAKE ME EXPLAIN IT NINE THOUSAND TIMES?" I yelled

"Cause, I got to see you in a very attractive position, wiggling your ass while you paddled," he whispered in my ear.

I blushed, "You're a jack ass," I stated then grabbed my board and went out to the ocean.

We surfed for a good three hours then hung out on the beach for another fer hours. Surprisingly when we were surfing I only fell off my board once. It was very exciting.

Once the sun set we decided it was time to go back to the hotel and have dinner. We all went to our rooms and got ready for dinner in the hotel's restaurant. We all met outside Alice and Jasper's hotel room. We had yet to see them today and were quite curious as to why.

"Ali?" I yelled throught the door while knocking.

She stuck her head out the door, "May I help you?" she asked.

"Yeah, get your ass out here and tell us all why the hell you haven't come out of your room all fucking day," Rose said.

"Um... I can't come out right now. How bout we meet you down stairs for dinner in twenty minutes, we need to get ready and take showers and stuff," she babbled.

"Fine, you have exactly twenty minutes and then we are dragging you out," I warned then we all walked down to the lobby.

"We all know what they were doing," Emmet said to break the silence.

"All fucking day long? What are they animals?" I asked.

"I guess. Damn I don't think we could even do that!" Rose laughed.

"I'm sure we could," Edward purred in my ear.

I blushed, "So am I, but that would break a promise you made to me and you would never want to do that," I said.

"I promised you would never have to take a test again, but if we use a condom we won't have any worries," he said.

"We'll talk about it," I said in defeat.

"That's all I ask," he said as he kissed down my neck.

"Maybe you two should go back to your room," Emmet suggested.

"No, Edward behave for now, alright?" I asked.

"Yes, love" he said in defeat.

"Okay, now did I hear correctly? Bella did you have to take a pregnancy test?" Rose asked.

"Yeah. It was just a scare, I got it the next day and it's over now. I love that I only have it for three days," I said.

"As do I," Edward said giving me a lustful look.

"I said behave," I lectured.

"Okay, okay, sorry," Edward said with puppy dog eyes.

"It's all right. Just please act like a gentleman tonight bio buddy," I said.

Right on cue Alice and Jasper came out of the elevator looking very well composed. "Well look who finally put his dick back in his pants," Emmet boomed.

Rose smacked him, "That's it mister! You aren't getting ANY tonight," she scolded.

At that we all laughed. "But Rosieee," he whinnied, "We didn't do it last night either because you were to tired!"

"Well I guess YOU will have to keep YOUR DICK in YOUR PANTS longer than Edward or Jasper tonight," she said bluntly.

"Yes dear," Emmet said hanging his head like a little kid that had just gotten denied their favorite candy.

"Let's go to dinner before we find something more awkward to talk about," I suggested.

"Oh, chill Bella, it's not like we are talking about how big their dicks are," Alice said.

"Let's not then," I said quickly as I walked into the restaurant.

"Well, now I'm curious," Rose said.

"Must you talk about this while we are here?" Jasper asked, clearly uncomfortable.

"What's the matte Jazzy, Jazzy jr. comes up short?" Emmet asked.

"Actually quite the opposite," Alice said bluntly. "He is bigger than anyone I've ever seen, and lets just say I've had my fair share of seeing."

"What!" Jasper shrieked.

"I didn't have sex with them Jasper chill out. Besides it's like a compliment," she said.

Jasper turned his attention to Emmet, "In your face," he mocked.

"Hey, Emmet isn't small either, he isn't huge but he is still bigger than normal!" Rose defended.

"Stop, NOW!" I insisted.

"Why, is Edward little?" Rose asked delicately.\

"NO but I don't feel like bringing up the fact that he is huge right now," I almost yelled but made sure not to since we were in a nice restaurant.

"Bella, you better be planing on makeing this up to me later tonight," Edward said. I looked over at him to see he was bright red.

"Oh come on you can't be that big," Emmet said rolling his eyes.

"Emmet the doctor told me I was abnormally large now SHUT THE FUCK UP!" he yelled. I didn't know why he was taking it so personally. "This isn't the time or place to discuss this."

"What's wrong? Why are you so defensive?" I asked.

"They have always made fun of me saying stuff like I must either be gay or have no balls because I had never had sex before. I never wanted them to know how wrong they are because I was afraid they would think I was gay. I don't know it's weird but I felt like if they didn't know they wouldn't say it," he shrugged. It didn't make sense to me but I decided to let it go.

Dinner went by quickly and thankfully with out any other awkward conversations, well they did insist on talking about our cup sizes to. It was rather embarrassing for everyone to find out I was the biggest of the three of us. I now understood Edward's previous discomfort. There were a few comments about how Edward and I must be made for each other that we took with out complaint, we knew it was just their idea of fun.

After dinner we went up to our separate rooms, Rose asked the people at the front desk to send up a cot, she was serious about not sleeping with Emmet tonight and I found it quite funny.

As soon as Edward and I were in our room he pushed me against the door and started kissing me passionately. He began walking us backwards and I felt my legs hit the edge of the bed and I collapsed. He fell on top of me. He released my mouth after several minutes and began assaulting the skin on my neck. He slowly moved down and when he got to the fabric of my shirt he roughly ripped it off. he continued his trail of kissed until he got to the top of my jeans. Then he recaptured my lips with his while his hand unbuttoned and unzipped my pants.

I pushed him off of me, "Edward," I tried to catch my breath, "Edward we can't, we don't have a comdom," I said dumbly.

"Yes we do. Please Bella, it's been so long and you owe me for what you told everyone, please?" he asked again.

I couldn't deny him that. I quickly began to kiss him again.

**A.N/ So... what do you think? Do you want me to write a lemon to start the next chapter? If you do or don't let me know cause I'm not gonna if you don't want me to. Please continue to review cause you guys are amazingly awesome lol. Let me know if you want me to write the lemon or not**


	14. Bazzar

**A.N/ All right seeing as the ppl that review said yes to the lemon I tried to writ one. I'm sorry if it isn't very good... I'm only 14 and I'm a virgin so I wasn't to sure how to write it. Sorry / I know this chapter is like wicked short but I thought I should give you guys something to hold you over in case I can't update while I'm on vacation.**

**Thanks to those of you who added this to fav story or story alert it is very appreciated! And thanks to those who reviewed i'madazler, Michelle62092, and EC4me You guys are awesome for review... well I'll shut up now and let you read Enjoy!**

As we kissed his hands traveled down my body and he yanked off my pants leaving me in only my bra and panties. I pulled away from him and flipped us over, "It's not far you get to be completely clothed while I am not," I said as I ripped his shirt off and throw them over my shoulder and his pants followed close behind.

I had gotten to tease him just a little when he was having a sex dream about me, now this was my time to tease him all I wanted. I kissed down his chest and along the lines of his perfect abs. I made my way down to the top of his boxers, "Edward these are in my way, may I remove them?" I asked innocently.

"Bella," he growled.

"I'll take that as a yes?" I said in a catholic school girl voice. and slowing slid his boxers down making sure I slid my hand right over his aroused crotch. Once his boxers were on the floor I took it as my opportunity to move back up and begin my trail of kisses from where I left off. I kissed straight down to the tip of his crotch. Then I slowly slid him into my mouth. I flicked the top of him with my tong and he moaned loudly. I smiled inwardly that i could have such an affect on him. I continued to do the same thing with my tong while my hands messaged and stroked the rest of him the didn't fit in my mouth. He continued to moan and I took that as a sign I was doing this right.

"Bella!" he half screamed half moaned, then he released into my mouth. I swolled then move my way up his body and began to kissed up his chest. I was amazed when he flipped us over so he was above me. "You had your turn to torturer me, now it's my turn. With that he began doing what I did to him, kissing a trail down my body, he didn't bother to play innocent like I did instead he yanked off the very little clothes I had left. He was mesmerised with my breasts for a while, He would suck on my right with massaging my left then switch, causing me to moan his name several times before he even moved on.

He continued his devistatingly slow trail down my body until he got to my core. He simply kissed it once then moved back up to me. "Have I ever told you how delicious you taste when you are that wet?" he asked and I blushed.

Some how even in the dark he cloud tell, "Love don't be embarrassed, I'm glad I can make you that we with out doing this," he said as he quickly thrusted into me and back out.

"Edward," I moaned.

"Yes, love?" now he chooses to be innocent, convenient. I wouldn't have that. I flipped us back over so I was on top of him. I positioned my self above him then slowly slid him into me. He growled then thrusted his hips up.

"Edward!" I screamed as lound as possible.

"Yes love?" he asked as he trusted his hips up again. "Do you like that?" he asked as he did it yet again. He had me screaming each time he did that.

"If I can do this," he said as he thrusted even harder up into me, "on the bottom, imagine what I could do on top," he said. Then he once again thrusted his hips up even harder this time. then he flipped us over so he was hovering over me.

"Do you want to see what I can make you do now?" he asked. He slowly slid out of me and I began to pout. but then he suddenly grabbed my hips and thrusted in and out of me fast and hard that before. He had me screaming for my life. "Bella, love, you need to be quieter if we are going to finish this," he said as he continued to pick up speed. I could tell he was trying hard to even breath never mind talk.

"I don't give a shit Edward," I said between screams.

"You asked for it," was the last thing said all night. We continued making one another scream and moan until I finally lost it. I reached my climax and as soon as I did so did Edward. The he collapsed on top of me.

"Bella, that was amazing, you are amazing," he said between his shallow breathes.

"Thank you for talking me into that," I said back to him. "Can we play hooky tomorrow, I think I just figured out why Alice and Jasper were able to stay in their room all day."

"I would say yes, but A) we would need to leave just to buy more condoms, and B) we will never heard the end of it from them," he said.

"Your right," I yawned.

"Go to sleep Bella, we can talk more in the morning," he soothed. The he pulled the covers over us to hide our exposed bodies.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said. Then we both drifted off to sleep. This had been a very good night.

I woke up to Alice pounding on the door. "Get your lazy sexually selves out of that room this in stet!" she yelled through the door.

"Alice we aren't wearing clothes are you sure you want us to come out?" I asked with a yawn.

"That's not my fault, get dress and ready by 7 o'clock or I'm coming in!" she yelled.

"7 Alice what time is it?" Edward groaned.

"Its 6:45. You wouldn't be so tired if you had gone to bed before 3:30 in the morning," she said.

"You got to spend all yesterday in bad. Why do we have to get up right away?" I asked.

"Now you only have 14 minutes," she said.

I groaned but went into the bathroom and took an extremely quick shower. I walked out of the bathroom in just a towel again. Edward ignored it seeing as he was still naked and walked into the bathroom to take a shower even faster than mine. Some how we managed to be ready by 7 as Alice had instructed.

"Good," she chirped when we came out of the room, both look completely dead.

"Alice, I'm gonna have to kill you next time you wake me up three hours after I fell asleep," I said.

"Not my fault you two stayed up so late. Damn we could hear you all the way down the hall. We were thinking of complaining to the front desk but decided against it," Alice defended.

"What ever, where is everyone?" I asked.

"Down stair eating breakfast. Come on or we will be late!"she said excitedly.

"Late for what?" Edward asked as we walked to the elevator and down to the lobby.

"I can't say, it's a surprise," she said with an evil smile.

"That means we are going shopping then us girls are getting professional make over so we can go to dinner in some fancy restaurant," I explained.

"Bella," Alice pouted, "Must you ruin all my fun?" she asked.

"Yes," I said bluntly.

We eat quickly knowing Alice would kill us if we didn't finish during her time frame. When we were done we all piled into Emmet's jeep and headed off the some big, expensive mall.

"Alright, boys fine some nice clothes for tonight, and I mean NICE Emmet," Alice instructed. They nodded their heads and walked off.

"Now as for us, we need cute dresses, matching shoes, and accessories," she shrieked.

"Yeah, but first Bella and Rose need to rob a bank," Rose said sarcastically.

"Silly girl!"Alice laughed. "It's on me, or my parents really," she said.

"Cool, then I'm game," I said. Rose agreed too.

I thought we should go to Macy's or a store like that but no. Alice insisted we go to places like Anne Tailor and Laura Ashley. We all found adorable dresses that were as different as our personalities. We found shoe and accessories easily as we always did. Before we knew it we had been there for three hours.

"That's it, times up, we need to get to the Solon," Alice said jumping up and down.

"Alright, alright. But what are we going to do with the three little pigs?" I asked.

"They will find something to do I'm sure. Now come on it take ten minutes to walk to there and we only have nine," Alice said as she began walking.

"Gotta love that little pixie," I shrugged looking at Rose.

"Sure do," she said as we began to follow her.

When we got to the salon they took us immediately. They plucked, waxed, or cut every hair I had. Alice also in sited on getting a message, a facial, a pedicure, and a manicure. When we were done I must say we looked hot!

We got into our dresses in their bathroom and walked out of the salon to go find our men. It wasn't very hard to find them, they were waiting right out side.

"I told you they would be here," Edward said.

"Yeah, yeah," Jasper and Emmet said together.

"Well, I chose a good man. He knew where to find us," I mocked then kissed him.

"Get a room," Rose said annoyed.

"We already have a room, we just are choosing not to use it," Edward said.

"Oh, you used it plently last night," Jasper said with a laugh.

"And you didn't use yours?" I said smugly.

"No, we did. We had quite a productive night," Jasper said.

"We didn't," Emmet complained.

"Oh, but we will tonight baby okay?" Rose soothed.

Emmet brighten up, "Yes, Rose," he said as he pecked her cheek.

We all laughed at how bazaar these two were, but I guess we are all bazaars couples. Alice and Jasper had been together before and waited for each other which most people our age would never do, they have a love that is outrageously strong. Then there is Emmet and Rose, who are completely addicted to sex but they still could be cute and romantic. Finally there's Edward and I, we are more messed up than anyone else. We use each other for comfort but push each other away when we are hurt. I know it doesn't make sense but it is true.

People saw us all as stupid and reckless teenagers that think they are in love. What they always seemed to look over is the fact that we were in love, that we still got that crush feeling even though we were a couple, that it hurt when we weren't around each other, and that our relationships do not depened on sex like other teen agers do. I think we could all be perfectly happy with each other even if we didn't have sex. Well, maybe not Emmet but the rest of us could. Yes, we were the most bazaar couples in the world, but strangely I was and am okay with that.

**A.N/ Like I said sorry it's so short I'm a bit short on time and rushed to get this out so there you have it and sorry in advanced if I don't get to update. You all know what I'm gonna say next but I'll say it anyways... PLEASE REVIEW, reviews make me happy thanks in advanced**


	15. I don't care

**A.N/ All right so I must apologize, you see I do have Internet here but not upstairs only down stairs so it doesn't work out very well but I still did manage to type this... Sorry if it isn't as good as some of the others, you see I had people reading over my shoulder the whole time so I was rather self conscious about what I wrote, my sister for example would have slapped me for swearing in a story other people were going to read so sorry about if it's suckish. My aunt and uncle thought I was crazy but said to tell my readers "hello" to there you have it they say hello. **

**Thanks for all your support everyone it means a lot to me. A special thanks to xxxRubbyxxx and halojones for reviewing and to edwardsothalova for reviewing and saying you were glued lol I love reviews guys so thanks so much. Alright I'll shut up and let you read... enjoy **

_Last time: People saw us all as stupid and reckless teenagers that think they are in love. What they always seemed to look over is the fact that we were in love, that we still got that crush feeling even though we were a couple, that it hurt when we weren't around each other, and that our relationships do not deepened on sex like other teen agers do. I think we could all be perfectly happy with each other even if we didn't have sex. Well, maybe not Emmet but the rest of us could. Yes, we were the most bazaar couples in the world, but strangely I was and am okay with that._

The rest of the week flew by. Before we knew it, it was time to head home. The car ride home seemed much faster than it was on the way there. We screamed the lyric's to all the songs we knew, stuck our heads out of the top or Emmet's jeep when the tops was off, and just acted like complete fools.

When we arrived at my house and I was surprised to see that Charlie's cruiser was no where to be found. I was sure that I should be happy about this because it meant that I wouldn't get in trouble for disappearing for a week, but strangely enough I was very anxious. I had no reason to worry, I mean it was forks and nothing that bad every happened in forks. I remember thinking that he must have just been fishing.

We all walked into the house and I was expecting to find a note left by him. Instead I saw Esme and Carlisle sitting in my living room. "Bella I'm so sorry hunny," Esme began but I cut her off.

"Don't say it," I said. Then I ran out of the house at full speed.

"Bella?" Edward asked surprised when I ran past him. I turned to look at him, tears gathered in my eyes and about to pour out. It was then that he figured it all out, it was then that the realization hit him, my father was dead. I didn't know why, I didn't know how, but I knew he was dead.

I turned to run away, but before I could start to run again, Edward grabbed me by the waist, "Love, calm down. Everything will be alright," he whispered in my ear.

I turned and he pulled me into his chest. I had every intention of beginning to cry into his chest, but instead his touch instently calmed me.

"I'm alright," I said.

"You are," he comferted as he kissed my head. With that I pulled away from him and we walked back into the house. he didn't loosen his grip on me though. He was letting me know he was here and he was with me.

"Sorry," I said to Esme once I entered.

"It's alright honey. I would have reacted much worse," she soothed. "Do you want to know what happened?"

"Not really," I sighed, "But I guess I have to know. Oh and are we in trouble, you guys weren't supposed to know we left," I said.

"No, you aren't in trouble, we aren't stupid we knew what would happen when we left. So don't worry. As for your father..."

She looked at me making sure I could handle it. I nodded my head. Edward sat down and pulled me down on his lap. I relaxed into him and rested my head on his chest. No matter what happened, this is where I belonged, in Edward's arms.

"He was shoot. Someone had been caught drug dealing and rather than excepting the consciences he shot Charlie. As you can guess he died," Carlisle explained calmly.

For some reason I couldn't care less. Charlie and I didn't get along, so to an extent, I didn't care. Most of the time I hated him and just couldn't wait until I was eight teen so I could leave. So this? This Just seemed convenient.

"Alright, so what happens now?" I asked.

A look of concern was passed between Carlisle and Esme. "She won't care. She won't go into shock. They weren't close. She was counting down they days until she could move out and never see him again," Edward explained.

"Well, we are willing to take you in if you would like," Esme said.

"I would love that. But I couldn't possibly except that. I mean you just took in three kids, I couldn't possibly..." Esme then interupted me.

"Darling don't you dare even say that. We have always been close to your family, we were friends with you're parents since before you were even born to don't say that!" Esme scolded.

I blushed. "Is that true love?" Edward asked. I just nodded my head. "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want things to be weird with me being so close to your guardians," I said. Then I turned to Esme, "Thank you so much. You know I love you guys, but you are my boyfriends parents," I said.

"So?" she asked completely serious.

"Um..." I didn't want to have this conversation in front of everyone. "Not to be rude but Alice, Rose, Jasper, and Emmet could you please leave?" I asked.

"Of cource sorry babe," Alice said as she came over and kissed my cheek, Rose did the same. The boys, seeing that their girlfriends left followed close behind.

"So?" Esme asked again.

"So, we are together. Like really together. Like all over each other together," I said. The honest truth was that if I were to live in the same house as Edward I wasn't sure how much self control I would have. I loved Edward with all my heart, but there were so many complications.

"We are perfectly aware of that," Carlise said looking at Edward's hand which I hadn't noticed had moved up my knee and was slowly creeping up.

I grabbed Edward's hand and brought it back down to my knee, giving it a squeeze say that this wasn't the time. "So, you see the problem?" I asked.

Esme began to laugh and I looked at her questioning. "Bella, we are perfectly aware that you two have had sex and with out a doubt still are having sex. We thought of that before we decided to ask you. Truth be told we had sex when we were your age too, so we know all about your crazy hormones. We also know that we can't stop you. So does it really matter if you two live in the same house, or in the same room for that matter?" she asked.

"No, but I don't see how you can be okay with it," I admitted.

"We know it is inevitable and would rather you do it in our house than in the back of a car or in someone eleses house," Carlisle shrugged.

"I love you guys, I do, but I so don't get you," I said.

"Neither do I," Edward said.

"But anyway, where would I stay in your house?" I had to asked.

They exchanged a quick glance then Carlisle nodded. "Well," Esme said, "We thought you could stay in Edward's room."

"What?!" I asked.

"She said in my room love," Edward whispered in my ear.

"No, no, no, do you have any idea what people would say?" I asked.

"The truth. That I'm crazy about you and they can't stop me from having what I want," Edward said as he began to kiss up and down my neck and collar bone. I relaxed into him and wrapped my arms around the back of his neck pulling his head closer to the skin on my neck where, no doubt, tomorrow there would be a hickey.

"We are still here," Esme said.

"Sorry," I said dropping my hands.

Edward how ever didn't move away from my neck for more than three seconds in which time he said, "Sorry."

"I would love to stay with you guys, thank you so much. Because of you I won't be bounced around from foster home to foster home for the next four years," I said trying hard to suppress the moan that was building because of Edward.

"No probelm hunny," Esme said as she came over to give me a hug. I finally was able to push Edward off of me and stood to hug her.

Carlisle too came and hugged me. "Besides, you had no choice, all your stuff is already at our house in his room," he said.

I laughed, "Thanks," I said.

"Well, we are gonna go now and let you guys say good bye to this house," Esme said. With that they left.

I sat back down on Edward's lap. "I love you," I said.

"I love you more," he said.

"Not possible," I said.

"I thought we already said we would agree to disagree with this," he said.

"We did," I agreed.

"So why are we arguing about it?" he asked.

"Because you're so sexy when you are trying to convince me of something," I said honestly.

"And you are even sexier when I have my mark on you," he said running his fingers gently over the part of my skin that he had been sucking of earlier.

"Oh yeah, that wasn't funny. You're parents probably think we will be having sex every day!" I yelled at him.

"Would they be wrong in assuming so?" he asked.

"Not completely wrong I guess," I sighed as he began to kiss my neck again.

"Good because I would be upset if you said no," he said against my neck.

I pushed his head away from my neck. "Come on let's go. I'm done with this house," I said.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked. "I mean your father just died and you're completely calm."

"I'm fine. Really I am. My father was never the person he had to be. He never cared when I needed him to but when my mom died he decided to change who he is," I explained.

"I just don't want you to regret not missing him," he said and he stood and pulled my with him.

"I'm fine. Yeah, I'm pissed at him cause he died and left me here alone and I probably always will be mad at him. But I don't miss him, and I probably will at some point, but right now? Now I don't miss him, he was a suckish father, but still he was my father," I said.

"I love you," he said.

"I love you too," I said.

Then we walked out of the house. I never did return, I said I was done with the house, it held to many memories. My last conversation with my father was in that house. It was the house he changed in. He went from being a great father to an alcohlic to being a fake dumb ass. Those memories I wasn't to found of and didn't want to remember.

It also held memories of my mom. It is where my mother sang to me when I was little. Where she told me that my life would be complicated but worth it in the end. Where she told me I would one day meet the man of my dreams, she just never thought I would meet him so soon.

I never set foot in that house again. I ran past it almost every day but I never looked at it and never went in it. It was my house technically but I did nothing with it. It was part of my past and from that day on, I lived for the present and only the present.

**A.N/ So what do you guys think? Sorry if it wasn't up to standards but once again I was very self conscious. I hope you liked it. Okay so what is Jenn going to say next? (yes jenn is my name, don't ware it out) At any rate you all know what I'm gonna say right? Alright, I'll tell ya anyways, REVIEWW thank in advanced!**


	16. Rumors

**A.N/ Here you guys go! Sorry for the low amount of updates this week I hope you guys love me anyways! Well as usual, this chapter isn't what I expected it to be but that's alright as long as you guys like it. I've been thinking about writting another story too, don't worry I will still write this one, but I keep having these idea's for a story when the Wearwolves are to late and Bella is changed by Laurent that day in the meadow, I was wondering how many of you guys would read it and if you think I should write it? PM me or Review and let me know.**

**Anyways thanks to everyone who Added this to fav stories, I'm amazed that so many people like it lol! A specail thanks to xxxRubbyxxx and i'madazzler for reviewing yet again!! you guys amaze me! Thanks so much to every one who read this!**

_Last time: I never set foot in that house again. I ran past it almost every day but I never looked at it and never went in it. It was my house technically but I did nothing with it. It was part of my past and from that day on, I lived for the present and only the present._

The first day back to school after my father's death is nothing I was expecting. When some one dies, one would think that others would fell badly for you and cut you some slack. Well, not in Forks. Rumors were buzzing like ever about where I was when some one shot my dad and of course no one would stop about the fact that Edward and I now lived in the same room.

"So, Bella?" Jessica asked, "We are makeing a bet, how long before you and Edward get pregnate?" she asked seriously.

Okay, could this day get any worse? "Well, we were thinking of using protection unless we are married so I would say five years ish," was my answer. I then walked way mumbling unintelligible things under my breath.

"Hey Bella, you can live with me if you want. I wouldn't mind getting some, I have been asking you all year to bang you!" Mike yelled after me. I rolled my eyes and continued to walk. Apparently this day could get worse.

The rest of the day past in the same manner. Some people asked if I was pregnant, if I killed my dad because I was having Edward's baby and didn't want him to know, and even if Edward and I wanted to have a baby and that's why I decided to live with the Cullen's. I for the most part didn't answer and let them think what they wanted.

Algebra finally ended and I just about ran out of the room with Edward close behind me. "You know we were right next to each other almost all day except for a few minutes between classes and people still managed to catch me alone and ask if I had gotten you knocked up all fucking day long," Edward complained.

"Tell me about it. Did you hear about the bet going around school?" I asked remembering what Jessica had said.

"Which one?" he asked.

"What do you mean 'which one' I thought there was only one?"

"Nope, there is a bet on how soon we will have to buy another pregnancy test, how many times we will be grounded for being to loud with in the first month, and when we will get married," he said.

"So I guess there are four bets," I sighed. He adged me to continue. "There is one as to when our fist child will be born, I said not for at least five years," I said.

"You want to wait five years?" he asked incredulously.

"No, I just thought that would be apropriet. It would put us at twenty," I explained.

"Uh but maybe I don't want to wait that long," he said as he stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist, causeing me to stop walking.

"Well, we can talk about it when we are married. Because until then, I'm not having children," I said defiantly.

"Alright, that seems fair," he said then thought for a moment, "Now, how long do you want to wait to get married?" he asked.

"I don't know, I suppose I don't care," I said honestly then added in for the hell of it, "It depends on how drunk you get me." I looked up at him and smiled so he would know I was joking.

"So, if I were to ask you what would you say?" he asked nervously.

"I would probably say yes. I don't have any parents to piss off and neither do you. Why? Are you asking?" I asked him completely joking.

Apparently he didn't see that I was joking. "No, no no no no no. I was just curious, I'm not gonna ask for a while I think. I don't know, any way how long after you get married do you want to have kids?" he stuttered.

"Edward chill out, I was just messing with you," I said as I began to laugh.

He raised one eye brow, "You think it's funny when I don't know what to say?" he asked.

"Yes, I do," I said.

He sighed, "I wish I had a clever response for that, but I love your laugh so if you think it's funny please do go on laughing."

I could feel my face burn as I stopped laughing and started to walk again. Edward came beside me with one arm still securely around my waist.

"I must say I think that was the most piontless converesation we have ever had," I said.

"No, the most pointless conversation we ever had was the first one we ever had. It went something like, 'Take a picture it will last longer' 'Maybe I will', very pointless indeed," he said.

"I disagree, that was a very important conversation, if you hadn't said that I would never have even paid attention to you," I said.

"Oh, so it's my witty banter that atracted you? You always say it bugs you now," he said in a curious tone.

"No, it bugs me that you know what to say to stump me," I corrected. Then a question popped in my mind, "Why did you catch me?"

"Because, if you fell and went to the hospital I would have to walk around all day with a map stuck in front of my face," he said coyly.

"I'm sure. So, why do you still catch me?" I asked.

"Because I love you and it would hurt me if you got hurt," he said.

As if on cue I tripped over a crack in the side walk. Edward caught me with ease. "Thank you," I said quietly.

He laughed. "If you wanted me to wrap my arms around you you could have asked."

"You would have said no. Or you would have done more than just wrap you arms around me, it would have ended in sex and you know it."

"That's not true, I can be romantic you know," he defended.

"Really? To who? You are never romantic to me," I said.

"That's not true and you know it!" he said.

"I know, but you're so cute when you're mad," I said with a giggle. We were now at the house. I noticed no one was there yet, normally we were the last ones home. "Where is everyone?"

"I think Alice and Jasper are at her house, and Emmet and Rose are probably in some dark ally hooking up," Edward shrugged.

"You know they have more class than that. They are in Emmet's jeep parked in a dark ally hooking up," I said.

"Right," Edward said. Then we went inside.

"Hello you two, how was school?" Esme asked when she saw us. I looked at her in disbelief. "That good?" she asked.

"Yeah," Edward said simply.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well the school is taking bets on how long it will take for us to get pregnant, how long before we get married, how long before we have to buy a pregnancy test, and how many times we will be grounded this month for being to loud. And that's just the bets. I was also asked today by countless people if I killed my dad because I'm pregnant with Edward's child, if I'm pregnate in general, and if Edward and I are trying to have a baby," I said.

"Actually, I've been meaning to talk to you about that Bella," she started.

"Not you too!" Edward yelled.

"Listen I'm not pregnant I promise!" I said angrily.

"Oh I know dear," she said then looked at Edward, "Carlisle is waiting to talk to you too," she said.

"I don't like the sounds of this, " I said just lound enough for Edward to hear.

"It will be fine, love," Edward said and gave me a chaste kiss. "In his office?" he asked Esme. She nodded and he ran up the stairs.

"Alright, let's get this over with," I sighed.

"I'm going to make this as painless as possible," she said then handed me birth control pills.

I blushed this was very awkward. "Thank you?" it came out as a question.

She laughed, "You're welcome. I don't exactly trust Edward with protection but I know you will remember. I'm going to assume you don't have any questions so I'm just going to come out and say be careful, like I said I don't want to be a grandmother just yet," she said

"I know, I'll be careful I promise," I said then hugged her.

"Okay enough of this weird conversation. I think you should have some fun with all these bets," she said with a wicked smile.

I laughed, "You are just like my mom you know? Try to see what trouble you can get me into because it's so fun to see peoples' reactions," I said.

"That's why we got along so well," she said.

"Anyway what were you thinking?" I asked.

"Thinking about what?" Edward asked as he entered the room.

"Esme has some ideas about how to have fun with these bets," I explained.

"Now I was thinking with the bet on how soon it will take for you to have to get a pregnancy test, what if..." she explained all of the things we could do to humor everyone else or more to freak them all out. Her plans were brilliant I must say.

After listening to her plans and determining when we would do each we retreated to our bed room. We did your home work quietly. When I finished I flopped down on the bed and waited for Edward to finish. He was done shortly after me.

"What did Carlisle want from you?" I asked.

"Oh nothing just some guy stuff," he said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Like what?" I asked as I turned on my side to face him.

He moved his head so he was looking at me. He sighed "He gave me the sex talk."

"Esme did the same thing and gave me birth control," I admitted.

He began to laugh, "I guess they want us to extreamly safe," he said as he reached over into his drawer and pulled out a box of condoms and showed me. "Compliments of Dr. Cullen."

I sighed and rolled back on to my back and rested my head on Edward's chest. He kissed my hair. "I love you Bella, you are and always will be my whole life. I would never be able to live with out you. I know that you are my one and only love I have never felt like this before. It's I exist to make you happy and I will always try my best to make you happy, Bella I love you so much, and some day I intend on marrying you."

"I love you too. I know what you mean, if you weren't happy I would never be able to live with my self I would feel as though your sadness hurt me too. Some day I will marry you," I said.

Edward held me close to him as though no matter how close we were it was never truly close enough. "I could stay like this for ever," I said after about ten minutes.

"So could I," Edward said and kissed the top of my head. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Edward called, neither one of us ready to move away.

"Oh, you two really are completely adorable!" Alice said. "Any way dinner is ready and we are waiting for you."

I looked at Edward, "So much for forever," I sighed and moved away from him reluctantly.

"I'll still love you forever," he said as he took my hand in his and we followed Alice down stairs.

**A.N/ Okay so I hope you guys liked it. I thought a little fluff was in order at the end of this chapter I hope you guys liked it. Review and let me know!! Oh, and don't forget to let me know if you would read the other story if I wrote it! Thanks in advanced!**


	17. Snooping

**A.N/ Well you you have yet another chapter that includes a little of everything. I need some help though, I'll explain on what at the bottom A.N. Any ways I had fun writing this chapter and I hope you guys like it! **

**Thanks to those who added this to fave stories, I can't believe that people are still reading it haha Thanks for all you support. A special thanks to those who reviewed! edwardsothalova, xxxRubyxxx, EC4me, and halojones. The little group of you review a lot I think I should have some little code name for you guys (like how ashel-13 has her review crew something like that and if you haven't read her story Making Love Out Of Nothing At All you have to it is amazing!!) Well any ways rather then writing your names in every chapter I think you should have a code name of some sort. There are a few others too so don't think I forgot you if you review a lot. Let me know if you can think of a cool name cause I'm not that clever lol. Okay I'll shut up now and let you read enjoy!!**

_Last time: I looked at Edward, "So much for forever," I sighed and moved away from him reluctantly._

_"I'll still love you forever," he said as he took my hand in his and we followed Alice down stairs._

Dinner past in a flash, and Alice and Rose soon had to go home. Jasper and Emmet both became antisocial after they left so Edward and I were free to do as we pleased. We went up to our room and laid on the bed as we had before.

"What are the chances that things can stay like this for ever, that life isn't going to throw us into another twist?" I asked.

"I have no idea, but with who we are... the chances are very slim," he said as he kissed my head.

I sighed in contentment, "As long as I have you things can change all they want," I said after a moment.

"I couldn't agree more," he said.

"I'm going to get changed, that way we won't have to move after wards," I said and then kissed his cheek. I grabbed my pajamas and went into the bathroom, I took a quick shower because I didn't like being away from Edward right now, I liked how he was being romantic, in a strange way it gave me the comfort I had been looking for for so long. Once I was ready I went back into the room and laid down next to Edward.

"I'll be right back love," he said then went to get ready for bed. Quicker than imaginable he was back next to me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to him. Once again, I laid my head on his chest. We said nothing more. An hour and a half later Edward was asleep.

I found myself thinking about my mom and how much I missed her. I loved Esme like she was my mother but I still missed my real mom. She was my best friend. I got out of bed when I realized I wasn't falling asleep any time soon. I walked over to the window and opened it. I was very please when I realized there was no screen. I climbed out the window and on to the roof.

It was completely dark, one of the many perks of living with no one around was that there were no lights to hide the stars. I laid down and look at the stars.

Looking at them didn't help get my mind off of my mom. She had once told me that every soul was a new star, I didn't believe that but she did. I began to contemplate if there was a heaven, or even a God. If there was a God then why did he take my parents away from me. Why did he watch as I suffered, it didn't seem fair.

I began to cry, as I thought over and over, _Why the Hell did you take them away? Why are you making my life miserable? What did I do to make you hate me so much? Why, God, why?_

The tears continued to roll down my face. It didn't make sense, why would someone who is supposed to have created us and love us hurt me so badly? Why was God smiting me?

I then felt a strong arm wrap protectively around me. "Bella, love, what's wrong?" Edward asked.

"God hates me," I said bluntly.

"You know that's not true," Edward said calmly.

"No I don't. Don't you ever think He hates you? He took away your parents and made you live with people you hardly know," I asked.

"No, if He hated me He wouldn't have given me you," Edward said as he pulled my closer to him so I could cry into his chest. "I couldn't ask for anything more of Him. He made you just for me, and for that I am very grateful."

"Why do you think he took them away?" I asked, still sobbing.

"Everything happens for a reason, only He knows why though. I'm sure He will tell you when you die though," Edward said with a chuckle.

I pulled away from him a little so that I was curled up on my side against him. We both laid looking at the stars. "They are beautiful," I commented.

"They are," he agreed. "Why are you out here?" he asked after a moment.

"I couldn't sleep and I didn't want to wake you, the stars calm me down... Normally that is, I guess it didn't work out to well this time," I said laughing slightly.

"You should have woken me if you needed to talk," he said disapprovingly.

"I would have felt bad," I defended.

"Well, it doesn't matter now. We have to get out side, it's about to start to pour," he said looking at the clouds that were now hiding the beautiful stars.

"Just a sec, there is something I always thought would be romantic that I want to do," I said.

"And what is that love?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"I'll show you," I said. Then I pressed my lips to his. This time he didn't ask for permission before sticking his tong in my mouth. I tried my best no to moan as our tongs battled for dominance. After a few minutes it began to rain, hard.

"Damn it," Edward said. "You do hate me!" he to the sky.

"I told you so," I joked then Edward got up and climbed carefully off the roof and back through his window I followed behind him. He helped me through the window with ease. "Thanks," I said.

"No problem, it would really suck if you fell off the roof," he said.

It was then that I noticed we were not alone in the room. "Hi," I said.

"Oh... Umm... there you two are, we were worried sick!" Esme said as she came to give us each a hug.

"Um... okay... I'm trying very hard to make sense of this but I can't, why are you in our room and why were you worried sick?" Edward asked.

"We were worried sick because we were doing a bed check trying to be good parents and when we came in the window was open and neither of you were here," Carlisle explained.

"Okay, why are you still here?" Edward asked, not in a rude way but confused, rather.

"Fine, you caught us!" Esme said. "We were snooping around to see if you had been hiding anything from us and to see if you were using protection like we told you to. We were just going to ask about the second part but when you weren't here we decided to show ourselves around."

"See, that makes sense," I said laughing.

"Yes, it does, but I don't find it humorous. Did you find anything interesting out?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, did you know you two are to good for your own good?" Esme asked.

"You both have all you're homework done already and your test scores are all A's. That or you are much better at hiding things than we think or we are much worse at snooping than we think," Carlisle added.

"All my test scores are A's but I think someone else, cough cough Bella cough cough, got an A- on their math test," Edward said.

"Shut up you know I didn't," I said as I playfully pushed his shoulder.

"See, you two are to good, we should ground you for it," Carlisle joked.

"Snooping wasn't as fun as it could have been," Esme sighed, "I told you we should have snooped in Emmet's room first!" she said to Carlisle.

"I promise you two are such big kids," I said laughing.

"But that's why we are the cool parents," Esme said.

"Keep dreaming," Edward said, "Now if you don't, mind I would love to go to sleep."

"Alright sweet dreams," Esme said and with that they both left the room.

"I'm wet," I complained once the door was closed.

"Really, Bella, I haven't even touched you so don't complain that I made you wet," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"You perv that's not what I meant, I meant that outside I got wet," I said.

"Still not my fault, you are the one that was in charge of what we did on the roof. If you wanted to go there you just had to ask." Now he was just being annoying.

"Get your head out of the gutter please! I was talking about the rain, you know when water falls from the sky," I explained.

"I know. I was just being funny," he said.

"Well you weren't funny," I said.

"Can I make it up to you? I could make you even more wet, but in a more desirable place," he asked with a devious smile.

"I don't know," I said, "I'm not sure you have it in you."

"Oh, you did not just imply that I was bad in bed?" he said in utter amusement.

"And if I did?" I asked.

"I'll have to prove you wrong," he said then walked over to me and pressed his lips to mine eagerly. He opened my mouth and slid his tong into my mouth. We started right were we left off on the roof. There was a strike of lightning and the power went out.

I pulled away gasping for air. "Damn lightning has good timing," Edward said against my neck where he was currently kissing and sucking. He moved his lips back to mine and his hands slid down and grabbed my ass. He began groping me. I instinctivly wrapped my legs around his waist. He began to walk us over to the bed . He bent down and put my on the bed and then he was on top of me.

His lips moved with mine in perfect harmony. His hands moved over my body. I was dieing for him to take some of the matriall separating us away but he wouldn't. His hand slowly made their way to my hips and to the waist band of my shorts. His hands then entered under my shorts. I was very thankful that I didn't have on any panties.

He notice and pulled away from my mouth and whispered in my ear, "You are making this very pleasent for me."

Then his right hand slid further down and reach the place I wanted him most. He ran one finger over my soaking wet core. Then he recapture my mouth with his own. He slowly inserted one finger into me. I moaned into his mouth. Then he inserted another finger and another and he became to pump me. He moved his mouth away from mine and I moaned loudly. The he removed his fingers just as I was about to reach my breaking point.

"What the fuck," I said between breathes.

"Love, you don't want me to pleasure you like that, I'm sorry I forgot," he said.

"You are not funny," I said as I began to catch my breath.

"You said that I couldn't make it up to you. You said I couldn't make you wet," he reminded me.

"Fuck you," was my only response.

"I know you want to fuck me, but I'm not in the mood anymore," he said as though I had done nothing to him but I could feel the he was very excited seeing as he was poking into my stomach.

"Fine, in that case, I am going to go take a very cold shower," I said as I got up and walked into the bathroom.

"Bella!" he called after me. I ignored him and honestly went and took a cold shower. I heard him come into the bathroom and release his 'tention'. I had laughed quietly to my self. I got changed into clean pajamas and went back into our room.

"We were just very cruel to each other," I said when I saw that Edward was still awake.

"I must agree, and it was your fault," he said.

"Yes, it was my fault that you felt the need to stop what you were doing right when I was about to release," I said.

"You said I wasn't up to the challenge," he reminded me.

"Let's call it even?" I offered.

"Deal," he said. "No get your adorable ass over here, I miss you."

"It's been like twenty minutes," I said but complied anyway.

"Yes, and that is far too long," he said and he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close to his chest. "I love you."

"I love you too," I said. With that we both fell asleep.

We woke up the next morning late. We both rushed to get ready. We ran down stairs. "You guys are gonna make us all late," Emmet said.

"Sorry," I said. Edward grabbed us each a breakfast bar and we headed out to Emmet's jeep. I couldn't wait until school when Edward and I could finally have fun with some of these rumors.

"What should we do today?" I asked as we walked down the hallway to our first class.

"Hum... let's start off easy and pretend to be grounded. Is Alice in on it?" he asked.

"I text her this morning, she said she would tell us about a party right in front of Jessica Stanley, everyone knows she is the town gossip queen. Anyway I'm gonna say that I can't because we are grounded and Jasper is going to say something along the lines of 'Yeah you should have heard them'. It's simple but still fun to see everyones' reactions," I said.

"Got it. But when are we going to use Esme's idea for the bet about when we will get married?" he asked. He intentionally didn't say what the plan was because no one knew but us. It truly would be priceless.

"Let's give it a month or so," I said.

He pouted slightly, "Okay love," he said.

With that we went into our first class. This was going to be a lot of fun. I would be entertained at school for a while.

**A.N/ Okay so I have some idea's of what Esme's plan should be but none of them are very good soo... I was wondering if some one would be willing to help me if you have a good idea PM me and let me know, I say PM so that not everyone will know the idea before it is used if I use it. Please Help lol. OH, I also just thought I would put this out there, I still need a beta so if you are one and are willing to beta my story let me know. I am a beta but I'm not very good at prof reading my own stories because I know what I meant to type so I don't notice that I didn't write that. So yeah, let me know for both! Please Review cause reviews make me happy. Thanks in advanced!**


	18. It isn't torture it's pleasure

**A.N/ Hey everyone! I started a new story yesterday but it's not the one I was telling you guys about before. Though it isn't an all human story, Bella is already a vampire when she meets the Cullens... I don't know if you guys will like it but it seems to be getting good feedback and I know some of you have already read it so thank you for that!**

**Okay, thanks to everyone who added this to their fav stories. I think its cool that people are still adding it I have decided to make a little review club since this is my first story! Anyone who reviews constantly is in it and after this I will add names if anyone comes! Okay I'm done talking now and I'll shut up and let you read enjoy!**

_Last time: With that we went into our first class. This was going to be a lot of fun. I would be entertained at school for a while._

The day was fun and as planed Jessica told the whole school the little rumor. When Angela heard she came to ask me.

"Um Bella... There is a rumor you got grounded is it true?" she asked sweetly.

"I don't know what you are talking about. This weekend I'm planing a party with Alice and Rose, so unless you have talked to Esme and Carlisle since this morning I don't think I'm grounded," I said playing dumb.

"Oh, okay. I'll tell Jess it isn't true then," she said then turned and walked away.

Ten minutes later Jessica approached me and Edward, "You guys said you were grounded! I heard you tell Alice you couldn't through a party with her because you were grounded. So, what's the deal?" she asked clearly aggravated.

"When did we say that?" Edward asked as though it were nothing.

"When you were walking past me and Jasper said it was because you were to loud! Did you guys lie?" she asked.

"No, we never said we were grounded, maybe you should get your ears check. I asked if I would need a gown because mine didn't fit, is that what your talking about?" I asked saying the first thing that came to mind.

"It must be. But, I could have sworn you said grounded. Oh well, am I invited to your party?" she asked.

"You always come don't you," I asked.

"Yep, see you Saturday," she said then skipped off.

"You invite her all the time?" Edward asked once she was out of hearing distance.

"No, she just comes every time," I said and we both began to laugh.

"You were right, this was fun," Edward said.

"Just think of what could happen when we put Esme's plan into action," I said with a mischievous smile.

"So much for being to good," Edward said.

"I'll settle for fun over good any day," I said.

"Doesn't that contradict its self?" Edward asked.

"How so?"

"Well if you are settling are you taking something lower. So if you would settle any day then it isn't really settling is it?"

"I guess not. Why the hell would you think of that though?"

"Asks the person who wants to know why Tarzan doesn't have a beard," Edward said rolling his eyes.

"Do you ever regret it?" I asked out of no where.

"Regret what love?" he asked confused.

"Having sex with me a little while after you met me?" I clarified.

"Never, why?" he asked.

"I was thinking about it. I don't regret it, but what if we waited? Would things have turned out differently? Would we even be together right now?" I said.

"I don't know, I'm not God," he said.

"Then there is also the question of regretting it because of the reputation you got for it," I said remembering what people had said about me and him.

"What reputation was that?" he asked.

Was he really that oblivious? "You got a reputation as a player while I was dubbed slut of the year," I reminded him.

"I don't care what people think about you and me," Edward said.

"I know, I just can't help but wonder sometimes," I sighed.

"I know," Edward said.

"I don't care either you know, but it just gets annoying after a while. I think we made it perfectly clear by our little stunt that we don't care what people think," I said.

"Uh, I do agree. It was rather funny, convincing Jessica that she has a hearing problem. Good times, good times," he said not very enthused.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, never better," he said still not convincingly.

"Then you are never good. What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," he lied again.

"Fine, don't tell me the truth, but that just means I'm gonna run," I said as I began to sprint. What I used to think of as fast I now considered slow, Edward and I both could run as fast as that first day with out trouble.

I made it home long before Edward I got changed into running clothes. Edward still wasn't home. I wondered where he was so I decided to go outside and look for him. I didn't have to look long since he was right out side the door. "Hey darling," I said as I sat down next to him.

"Darling? Since when do you call me that hunny?" he asked.

"Since I saw you hurting and not talking to me about it. Since when do you call me hunny?" I asked back.

"Since you started calling me darling," he said with a smirk which quickly faded.

"So, you gonna tell me whats wrong or will I have to torture it out of you?"

"Depends, what is your method of torture?"

"This," I said as I kissed up his neck and put my hand on his upper thigh moving my hand up slowly.

His breathing hitched. "This isn't torture, it's pleasure," he said breathlessly.

"Then I'll pleasure it out of you," I corrected in between kisses. "Now what's wrong?" I asked as my hand finally reached his crotch.

"I'll tell you one thing that is wrong. I'm sitting on my porch and my girlfriend has my dick in her hand," he said.

I began pushing against him with my hand, "I don't see what's wrong with that," I said nibbling on his ear.

"It will be wrong if I have sex with you right here on the porch," he said in a strained voice.

"Then tell me what's wrong and we can have fun upstairs," I said as my hand made its way up to the top of his pants and then under.

"Bella," he said clearly on the border of losing all control.

"Yes?" I asked innocently as I stroked his rock hard crotch.

"Bella you are making it very hard to concentrate," he said.

"I'll tell you wants really hard. Your dick, I swear it's like a stone right now," I said.

"Bella," he whinned.

"What?" I asked innocently and I began to massage his crotch.

"You are going to make me release and then you will be mad," he said, his breath shallow.

I continued my sweet torture. He groaned. "You think I care if you release? I don't it would probably just make me more wet than I already am. Truth be told this isn't just difficult for you," I said completely honest. Torturing him was taking quite the told on me.

"Bella," he tried to say.

"Really Edward, if you release it will probably just turn me on more. Want to feel how wet you make me just by being so hard?" I asked.

"Bella I can't," he said very strained. This was one argument I would win.

"Then tell me what's wrong?" I asked innocently.

"I'll tell you, please stop! I can't take much more," he said.

"Okay," I said as I removed my hand. "What's wrong?"

"Everything, and nothing at the same time," he sighed.

"Explain?" I said in a questioning tone.

"What is the purpose of my life? Right this second what am I doing that is making a difference in this world?" he asked.

"Right now, right this second, you are making an impact on my life. You love me and show me everyday how wonderful life will be some day. Right now, we have to put up with shit before we find our life purpose. But let me tell you, you are my life's purpose, if you were to die ,God forbid really God I know you hate me but really don't let him die. Anyway if you were to die, I would never be able to live again. I would probably kill myself. "

That made his head snap up, "Don't ever say that. Don't ever kill yourself. Don't ever leave me," he said.

"I didn't say I was going to kill myself, just if you died I would," I clarified. "The point is I love you, isn't that enough?"

"Bella, it's more than enough. I guess thinking about not know what life will be in two years when we graduate and three years when everyone else graduates made me think that some how I'm going to disappoint you. I started to worry that some day you won't want me anymore. What if in two years I still don't know what I want to do with my life? What if I never affect anyone's life?" he asked.

"Edward," I began.

"Bella, let me finish," he cut me off. "Yesterday talking about the future and having kids some day made me think. What if some day we have children and I mess up, what if I can't be there for them and can't impact there lives. What if I mess up?" he asked.

"Edward, you need to chill out. A) We aren't having kids anytime soon. B) You will be an excellent father. C) Everyone messes up. So stop freaking out please, you are worrying me."

"That's why I said it was nothing a the same time. I love you Bella. You always know what to say and do," he said as he hugged me.

"Now do you know what I want to do?" I asked.

"What?" he asked pulling away confused.

"Not what," I shook my head. "Who, and the answer is you." I stood up and walked into the house, Edward trailing close behind.

"Before we do anything I want to ask something," Edward said wrapping his arms around me.

"Anything," I said.

"Want to go to Vegas?" he asked.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Marry me?" he asked.

I turned around to face him, trying to see if he was joking. I looked into his eyes and saw that he was 100 serious.

"What?" I asked.

"You, me, get married, Las Vegas," he said in simplest terms. I automatically began to laugh. "Bella, you really know how to wound a guys ego. I ask you to marry me and you think it's a joke?"

"No, but Edward you just broke down because you thought you life didn't have a purpose. Now you are purposing? I think there is something that conects the two," I said.

"Bella, I have never been more sure of anything. I want you for ever. You are my purpose, that's why I'm asking. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee and holding up a small velvet box with the most gorgeous ring.

"Edward..."

**A.N/ Cliffy!! I know don't hate me. This story is nothing like I was expecting it to be so I don't know where it is going anymore. Did Edward's question surprise you? Let me know by... REVIEWING!! For real they make me very very happy so feel free to review, flames are welcome as well. Oh ya and please check out my other story. Thanks in advanced!**


	19. Alone

**A.N/ I know you must all hate me cause I promised this would be up yesterday but I had a bit of drama to deal with. This is what happens when you are a girl and your best friend is a guy rolls eyes. Long story short, there was a rumor I was going out with him which pissed my boyfriend off and my best friend off and neither of them would talk to me so needless to say I was in no mood to write but now that everything is back to normal it was very easy to write **

**Thank you to my loyal reviewers you all are amazing! Well since last chapter ended with a cliffy I thought I would update this story first so here it is. Oh thanks to everyone who added this to Favorite story and me to favorite authors it means a lot. Well I'll shut up now and let you read... enjoy!**

_Last time: "Bella, I have never been more sure of anything. I want you for ever. You are my purpose, that's why I'm asking. Isabella Swan, will you marry me?" he asked getting down on one knee and holding up a small velvet box with the most gorgeous ring._

_"Edward..."_

"Bella, you don't have to answer now," he said standing up.

"Edward I love you with every fiber of my being so yes I will marry you... some day," I said.

"What do you mean by 'some day'?" he asked concerned.

"I don't know. All I know is that I want to be with you forever and if marriage is the way to do that then yes I want to marry you," I said.

"So...?" he said.

"So... what?" I asked.

"Well, A) are you going to wear the ring and B) are we going to Vegas or not?" he asked.

"Yes to the ring and not tonight to Vegas. We have school in the morning and I would love to graduate on time," I said.

His face lite up, "Bella you just made me the happiest man in the world!"

"I think I've heard you say that before," I said remembering what he said while we laid in bed before getting dressed and going down stairs after the first time we 'made love' so to speak.

"Really?" he asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yes, after the first time we slept together," I reminded him anyway.

"You know, I don't quite remember that, made you should remind me why I was so happy," he said then whisked me up to his room.

"Edward," I giggled. "Put me down."

"Alright," he said and some how we were already in his room so he dropped me on the bed. He began to assault my mouth.

"Edward," I said trying to push him away, there were a few things we needed to talk about.

He got off of me and groaned, "You better have a very good reason for pushing me off since for the second time today you got me very excited and wouldn't let me finish."

"Sorry, but I do have a reason. Don't you think we should talk about a few things?" I asked.

"Not unless one of them is sex," he said more to himself than to me.

"One of them is," I said.

He eyed me confused, "I don't think you mean that in the way I did," he said.

"That's true but still. Yesterday I said I would have kids when ever I got married, but if we get married when we are fifteen I think we should wait at least two years to have kids," I said.

"Why two years? That a weird amount of time," he said.

"Two years from today we will be getting ready to graduate. And if I'm pregnant, maybe collage can wait a while," I said blushing.

"So you want to have kids when we graduate?" he asked skeptically.

"Well if I'm married and I'm graduating high school and I don't have enough money to go to collage so I would have to work for a while anyway... Why not?" I said. Honestly if I was going to have kids with Edward, damn I wouldn't mind haveing them right now, I mean have part of him growing in side me, knowing your body's crated one new living being knowing that we were truly one in the child, I wouldn't mind having kids when ever he wanted.

"So, what do we do until then?" he asked.

"I'm on the pill Edward remember?"

"Right... So what do we tell Esme and Carlisle?" he asked.

"I have no idea, I think it would be easier if we didn't tell them until we were married," I confessed.

"Well you know we can't keep things from them for long," he said.

"I know," I sighed then mumbled to myself, "Maybe we should just elope."

"What was that Bella, love?"

"I said... maybe we should... eat so cantaloupe. When we tell them," I tried to cover.

"Yes just like how you said your 'gown didn't fit' not 'grounded'," he laughed.

"Yep, just like that," I said pecking him on the lips. I had every intention of it being very innocent Edward how ever had a different mind set. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me as close to him as possible, I could feel him poking into my stomach, he wasn't kidding when he said he was excited.

Things got pretty heated quickly and I soon found my self in only my panties and Edward in only his boxers. Just as I was about to remove the last of the material on Edward's perfect body there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Esme's voice flew through the door.

"NO!" Edward and I screamed in unison.

"Oh, sorry," she said then we heard he footsteps walking away.

"Damn it," I said as I stood up to put my close back on.

Edward grabbed me and pinned me back down to the bed. "Where do you think you are going?" he asked.

"Esme and Carlisle are home, we are not having sex when they can hear us," I explained.

"Bella, we are getting married, I think it's alright if we have sex," he said, "That or you could just help me take care of this," he said rubbing his hard crotch against my core.

I immediately gave up of saying no and began to kiss him. I pulled down his boxers and he took off my panties. He entered me and I couldn't help but moan his name.

"Bella do you know how much of a turn of that is?" he asked as he trusted in and out of me.

I tried to suppress the scream the was building but I couldn't for long. "Edward!" I cried out.

Before long we both reach our climax. He rolled off of me. Then something hit me. "Shit, Edward, I could start taking the pill until the next time I have my period and we didn't use a condom!" I whisper yelled.

"Shit," he agreed. "Well there is nothing we can really do about it," he said.

"You're right, besides I don't think I'm ovulating yet since I didn't have my period that long ago," I said.

"What do you think Carlisle and Esme will have to say to us?" he asked laughing.

"I don't know, but if they say anything we will just respond by saying we are engaged, that will be an interesting discition," I replied.

"Speaking of which, what do you think Esme wanted before?" Edward asked.

"I don't know, lets get dressed and find out," I said as I stood and got dressed. Edward did the same.

"I think it should be against the law for you to wear clothes," he said.

"Really? Because I'm pretty sure it's against the law for me not the wear clothes," I responded and he laughed. Then we went down stairs to look for Carlisle and Esme.

They were no where to be found. How ever a note was left behind.

_"Dear Bella and Edward,_

_We were going to tell you that we are going to be gone until next Wednesday. We are going to Hawaii, anyway have fun, I sure you already did but still enjoy the house. ;)_

_Love,  
Esme"_ I read.

"Okay?" Edward said confused. "Where is everyone else?" he asked.

I looked around to find yet another note.

_"Came home, heard disturbing noises, went to Rose's for weekend. Jasper says went to Alice's for weekend._

_Bye,  
Emmet" _I read the not very detailed note.

"So, it's Thursday, and tomorrow is a professional day at school, so it's a three day weekend and the house to ourselves," Edward asked skeptically.

"Sounds about right," I said. "But I think while everyone is gone we should go to Vegas that way no one can appose," I said.

Edward smiled and nodded his head eagerly. Then before I knew it I was packing bags and Edward was seeing when we could get the next tickets. I was almost done with getting close for the two of us when Edward came in. "We have a flight for 10 o'clock tonight so we have to get going," he said.

"Okay, we are all set. We are just stay one night right?" I asked.

"Yep then our flight back in tomorrow at 4 in the afternoon," he said.

"So no one will even know we left," I said smiling widely.

"Exactly," he said.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"That was stupid and reckless," I said as we walked around the city of lights.

"I know, I can't believe we did it. I can't believe we are married," Edward said as he spun me around.

"I can't believe I'm fifteen and I just got married, and I'm not even drunk," I said faking disappointment.

"Bella love, it's twelve o'clock in the afternoon, who would be drunk at such a time?"

"The couple before us, and the couple after us," I laughed.

"I love you my wife," Edward said then leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Look, Tony don't they remind you of us?" I heard and old lady's voice say. Then I pulled away from Edward.

"Hello," I said confused.

"Darling, you two look adorable together, how old are you twenty?" she asked.

I was about to correct her but Edward stoped me. "Actually we are eight-teen," he said.

"Oh you love is so adorable," the woman said. "You two will last forever, I can tell. I remember when me and Tony got married, we were so young, back then twenty was the normal age to get married but we got married and four teen our parents were so mad."

"Yeah, your parents are dead so I don't think we will have that problem," I said.

"Oh I am so sorry, but really you two are too cute for words, may I take a picture?" she asked.

"Pauline, I don't think they like it when old woman talk to them and ask to take there picture," Tony said.

"No it's fine really, as long as you take one with our camera too," I said then handed her my camera.

I stood in front of Edward and he wrapped his arms around my waist and put his chin on my shoulder. We smiled and Pauline took the pictures.

"Thank you so much, it was very nice to meet you but really we must be going or we will be late for our flight home," I said.

"It was so nice to see two young people so in love. I hope to see you again and maybe next time there will be more of you to meet," she said with a wink. I felt my face burn. She laughed. "Before you go where do you live?" she asked. "I'm just curious, maybe we live close to you and we will see you around," she clarified.

"We live in Fork, Washington," Edward said.

"Tony, did you hear that?" she said. "We live down in La Push, maybe you've met our grand son, Jacob Black?"

Fuck. "I haven't but Bella has," Edward said.

"Really, do you know him well?" Tony asked.

"My father was Billy's best friend and Jacob was my boyfriend a couple of years ago," I said.

"Are you Charlie's daughter? Jacob wouldn't stop talking about you for the longest time until he met Katherine, he loves her you know," Pauline said. "Anyway, I haven't seen you since you were two months old," she said. "I am so sorry about Charlie's death,"

"I am too," I said. "But really we must be going, next time I talk to Jacob I'll tell him I saw you guys," I said. Then Edward and I walked away.

"I feel the need to sing it's a small world," Edward laughed.

"Agreed, I haven't talked to Jacob since the funeral," I said.

"From what I remember he was a pretty nice guy, it seems like his grandparents are too," Edward said.

**A.N/ Well there you have it! I hope you liked it and I promise updates will be coming much faster. I also noticed that the more people what me to keep writing the more I enjoy writing it so thanks to all of you who have made it so clear that you want me to keep writing! Please review, they make me happy. Thank in advanced**


	20. Falling Apart

**A.N/ Okay so I was finally able to sit down and just write. I know I probably lots readers since it took so long but for those of you that are still reading it enjoy!**

**A super special thank you to Obsess3d-teenag3r for being my beta! You're awesome and now this chapter make a hell of a lot more sence lol. So everyone thank her for helping!**

**Okay well I'll shut up and let you read! Enjoy!**

_Last time: "From what I remember he was a pretty nice guy, it seems like his grandparents are too," Edward said._

"Bella! Bella!" I heard Edward's frantic voice in the distance.

I opened my eyes, I assumed that I must have fallen asleep, but when I looked around I saw I was on the couch in Edward's room.

"Oh, thank God you're alright Bella, I was so worried," he said kissing my neck.

"Edward, what's wrong? What happened?" I was so confused, why was I in Edward's room and why was he acting so weird, how did I get here when I was in Vegas just a second ago.

"You fainted Bella. I asked you to marry me and you said Edward then passed out. I thought you had a heart attack. I'm so happy you're okay," he said kissing me.

I pulled away, "So wait, we didn't go to Vegas?" I asked.

"Of course not," Edward said with a questioning look.

"Thank God! Edward, do you have an idea how irresponsible that would be?! We can not run away and get married at fifteen! No! Just NO! I love you with all my heart but I am NOT getting married right now, we can wait until we are older. I will always love you, we have time," I said.

"Bella," Edward laughed. "Did you hit your head when you fell, neither one of us would do something that reckless."

"How long was I out for anyway?" I asked suddenly curious

"Not to long, maybe five minutes. I would have called the hospital if you were gone much longer," he said.

"That was just about the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me, just to clarify," I said.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I could tell he was honestly curious.

"Maybe later, I have a feeling Esme is about to come looking for us," I said.

He gave me a questioning look and just when he was about to say something there was a knock on the door, "May I come in?" Esme asked.

"Yes," we said in unison.

"Hey kids," she said as she entered the room followed by Carlisle.

"Hi," I said.

"What's up?" Edward asked.

"Well, we are planning a vacation," Esme began.

"Well it's already planned; we just wanted to know if you guys were in?" Carlisle asked.

"Did he just honestly ask if we were 'in'?" I asked Edward.

He chuckled, "Yes love," he said looking at me then turned to Carlisle, "We're game."

"Alright, two down four to go," Esme said. Then they went to find the others.

"How did you know they were coming in?" Edward asked.

"It's what happened in my... dream when I passed out," I shrugged. "Except then they didn't ask us to go with them, they just told us they were leaving."

"Are you sure you're okay love?" he asked.

"I'm sure. I've never felt better actually," I lied. For some reason I was actually feeling rather wierd.

He looked me in the eyes, "Why are you lying to me?"

"Because I don't need to bombard you with my problems, I don't show emotion much you know that. I just have a lot on my mind," I explained.

"You know most girls are gushing over their feelings all the time. It's not good to keep things in, it can make you depressed," he stated.

"I'm not depressed. I have no fucking right to be depressed. Rose has a right to be depressed, Alice has a right to be depressed, you, Jasper, and Emmet have a reason to be depressed. I don't so don't give me crap about needing to let my feelings out or I'll get depressed!" I snapped and I did not know why.

"Bella do you hear your self?" he half yelled, half screamed.

"Yes, do you hear your self? How can you think I have a right to be depressed?"

"Everyone has a right to have feelings."

"Yes, but not everyone has a right to express them."

"Of course they do. What are you smoking? Why the hell wouldn't you have a right to express your feelings?"

"Because they aren't important as everyone else's."

"Yes they are! Bella I think sometimes you care so much about everyone else that you forget to take care of your self. What makes me any more inclined to express emotion than you?"

"You're parent's died and you had to move half way across the country just to end up with a fucked up girlfriend like me!"

"How can you say that? How are your fucked up?"

"Oh, I don't know! It may have to do with the fact that I've done every drug out there and drank anything you can think of. I have been drunk more times than most 21 year olds and both my parent's are dead so I'm living with your family. I think that's pretty damn fucked up don't you?!"

"No! I don't think that's fucked up! I think that's life! You have had to deal with more in your life than most people should at our age, if anything's fucked up its life!"

"I have gone through no more than you. Everyone thinks I'm so sad and so emotional and fragile! I'm fine! I will always be fine even if I'm not I will always so I am. Get over it!, and while you're at it get over yourself!"

"Bella," he said more quietly. "Why are you shutting me out?"

"Because you don't need to be let in, I can take care of myself, why are you noticing now that I'm not myself anyway?"

"I've noticed since your dad died, but I didn't want to ask. I thought it was too soon."

"I don't give a fuck about my dad or my mom. I didn't even cry at my mom's funeral." I felt the rage building in me.

"Bella, talk to me," he pleaded.

"What don't you get? I'm fine so leave me the hell alone!" With that I left the room.

"Bella!" he called after and grabbed my arm and spun me around.

"No! Edward let me go. I can't be with you right now. You think you know everything about me. News flash you don't. You don't know me at all. You know the show I put on not who I really am! You don't give a fuck about me so leave me the hell alone I'm done!"

"I love you."

"Fuck you," I said rolling my eyes and leaving the room. I went to find Carlisle and Esme. Suddenly going on a vacation with Edward was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't see that he was trying to help, to me it seemed like he was just trying to get me to open up and talk about how I felt when I had no right to feel anything. People out there were much worse off than I, so why should I be included in a pity party? Just because inside I felt like shit didn't mean I could tell the whole world. The last thing I wanted from anyone was pity.

I found Carlisle and Esme outside Emmet's room. "Bella, darling what wrong?" Esme asked kindly.

"Nothing, Edward and I are having a fight. I don't think it would be a good idea to go on vacation right now, I think I'll stay behind if that's alright?"

"Of course. We would love for you to come, but we won't make you come. You do know that that means you will be here alone until Wednesday right?"

"Yeah, I know. I just need some time alone," I said with a fake smile.

"Okay, but talk to Edward before we leave. We are going to leave in four hours," Carlisle informed me.

"I will," I lied. I had no intention of actually talking to Edward. If I did I knew how it would end, badly.

I snuck into our room and climbed out the window onto the roof only to find that that is exactly where he was. He looked at me and then turned the other way, rage clear in his face.

"I'll go," I stated. He said nothing in reply. "Just so you know you're leaving in four hours."

"What do me mean by 'you're'?" he asked still not looking at me.

"I'm not going; I need to be alone for a while."

"Figure, you want to shut everyone else out again," he mumbled.

"You know what if that's the way I deal with my life, why do you care?"

"Because you are my girlfriend, you are supposed to trust me," he said calmly still looking away. I could tell the word hurt him.

"Then maybe for now, I shouldn't be your girlfriend. Maybe I should work out everything on my own before I fall even more in love. You should probably do the same, since you are the biggest hypocrite alive. You tell me not to bottle things up when you're doing same exact thing. So you can go fuck off while I work on resolving my own "issues". We are through," I said.

"Sure," he said. I could hear the pain in his voice and see the pain in his face though I could only see a very small amount of it. I knew the words hurt him as much as they hurt me but if this was going to work out then I needed to fix my life before working on building a life with Edward.

"I don't want you to know," I said quietly.

"I know," he finally looked at me, "but you're right, I have my own issues to work out and so do you. We rushed into this because we knew it was right. You said in the very beginning that you needed time; I don't think we gave each other enough time. So maybe that's where we go from here."

"The future isn't set in stone. I wonder where we would be right now if we hadn't thrown ourselves into this."

"Probably in a lot less pain," he said with a fake laugh.

"So where do we go from here?"

"I go on vacation, and you go to school. Who knows where we go from there. You're right by the way. There has to be a God for the simple reason he has way to much fun watching my life fall apart."

"True," was all I could think of to say. "Can we still be friends? I know it's a stupid question and no one ever does, but I believe that this is only temporary and for how ever long I still want to talk to you. Who knows maybe it will only be a week."

"You got it. I'm going to pack. In case I don't see you before I leave, Bye, "he whispered. I could tell he wanted to say more but couldn't. Then he climbed off the roof and back into our room.

I sat down and pulled my legs to my chest and put my head on my knees. I couldn't believe I just did that. One minute he was asking if I would marry him and now... I couldn't even bring myself to think it. I refused to admit defeat in this case. My love for him was not dead, I just had to become more confident in who I was now. I wasn't who I had been just six months ago, and I was sure he wasn't either.

I still loved him though, and I always would, even if we both didn't see that at the time.

**A.N/ So there you have it. I hoped it was worth the wait(which I know was way to long) I promise not to make you guys wait that long ever again. Three weeks WOW. Well review and let me know what you are thinking! Oh and let me just clarify... this is a EXB story so they will be back together the question is just how soon. No worries I could never do that to everyone's favorite couple! REVIEW! Thanks in advanced!**


	21. Last Chapter Epilogue

**A.N/ Here you have another chapter. Well actually the last chapter :( This story ended to fast for my liking but when I got to this part it was just the perfect way to end the story. I have more idea's so I was thinking of writing a sequel? Do you guys want that? This is my last request from you for this story to let me know if you want a sequel.**

**Thank you very much to my beta! You are amazing! Everyone once again give and hand to Obs3ssed Teenag3r!**

**Thank you also to penny00lane for helping my kick my ass into action and finish writing this epilogue! This wouldn't be out today if you didn't tell me you needed more lol so thank you. **

**Alright I guess you want to read the story so one last time... I'll shut up now and let you read Enjoy!**

_Last time: I still loved him though, and I always would, even if we both didn't see that at the time._

The hours with out him felt like days. But soon the hours turned to days, the days to months, and the months, those turned into three years.

When he came back from vacation I moved out of his room and to the top floor. After three years I hadn't moved on but he had. Jessica was his new girlfriend. We had been really good friends before but now that she was with my ex we didn't talk much.

There were only a few days left of school until Edward and I would both graduate. I was more excited than I had ever been in my life. Mostly because it meant I would be away from Edward for the summer. I was going to an internship in New York for the summer.

"Bella!" I heard Edward calling after me as I walked home.

"Edward," I called back. I wasn't in the mood for any of his shit, which was all he gave me now. He and I didn't stay friends, now we actually hated each other.

"Wait up, I need to talk to you!" he called.

I turned around, "You want to talk to me? You are a jack ass for two years and now you want to talk. Well here, I'll talk. You're an ass-hole but I love you anyway. But, you don't see that, and I'm starting to think you never will."

"That's what I wanted to say, I love you," he said grabbing my hands and looking me in the eyes.

"You're full of shit," I rolled my eyes, "You have a girlfriend."

"We broke up. I told her that I didn't like her like that," he said with a crocked grin.

"I'm sure that went well," I said pulling my hands away from him and turning to keep walking.

"It did. Turns out she was only going out with me to piss you off, but if I really wanted you we deserve each other," he said with a confused expression on his face.

"I happy for you both, now if you don't mind I have two finals left to study for so that I can graduate," I said walking a bit faster.

"Bella, why are you doing this? You just said you love me," he pleaded.

"I did, I do love you. But you will hurt me if I go back out with you," I defended.

Then Edward crushed his lips to mine. He trailed his tongue along my bottom lip, just as he had the first time, almost three and a half years ago. I granted him access. There was nothing to compare with kissing Edward. Finally we pulled away both gasping for breath. "I've been dying to do that since the day I came back from Hawaii," Edward said resting his forehead against mine.

"We're doing it again. We are moving to fast," I stated, my breath slowing.

"That's not possible, we have waited two years since the last time we tried this, we can't move any slower," Edward complained.

"No Edward, I waited two years. You went and fucked fifteen other girls!"

"I did not," he retaliated.

"Then why are there empty boxes of condoms in your room?"

"Why have you been in my room?"

"Just answer the damn question," I rolled my eyes.

"Emmet," when I didn't understand he continued. "Emmet goes in my room and takes condoms when he and Rose do it at our house."

"Why do you have that many condoms?" I asked with a questioning look.

"Well I have the first box because of Carlisle. The others I bought once that was empty."

"Why? Were you planning on having sex?" I raised an eye brow.

"No, I just wanted to be prepared," he admitted.

"For...?" I urged.

"Ugh, can we please change the subject? The only thing that matters is that I haven't had sex in two years either."

"Yes, but you still didn't wait. You still went out with Jessica," I said quietly.

"Because I thought if you saw I could move on, you would want me back," he said blushing.

I had to laugh. Edward gave me a look telling me that he did not see the humor in the situation. I decided to explain, "You see... I wanted to do that to you many times."

"Why didn't you?"

"Because then I would hurt you and I would never want to do that even if we hate each other."

"Bella, please, will you please go out with me? Give me a chance, I haven't changed the way I act on the outside but it isn't an act any more, so please. Be my girlfriend?"

"Edward," I sighed. We were now almost at the house. "Let's talk about this inside," I suggested.

"Fine," he said still upset.

We walked inside and I headed towards the kitchen, I thought that would be a good place to talk. But Edward had other ideas, as we passed the stairs he pulled me, telling me that we would talk upstairs. We got to his room before he started demanding an answer. "Will you go out with me?"

"I don't know, I mean I'm going to New York all summer and you'll still be here. I may very well end up staying there and getting a job since I'm not going to college until I have the money," I said.

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" he asked. I had no idea what he was talking about. He began searching through the room for something. When he found it he came and sat on the bed pulling me down with him. He handed me an envelope. I looked at him curiously, "Read it," he said.

I read it. It was just like the letter I had received last week excepting me as an intern but this one was for Edward. He was accepted as the second intern for the program. "You're kidding?" I asked.

"Nope and something tells me you won't be staying in New York either. He handed me another envelope. It was addressed to me, but it had been open. I read the letter, it was an acceptance to Dartmouth, the school I wanted to go to. I had gotten a scholarship for half the tuition.

"I still can afford this," I sighed.

"You can't but Esme and Carlisle can. We all know how much you wanted to go, so we kind of deceived a plan and... Well, long story short you are going to Dartmouth," Edward smiled.

I was ecstatic. They all wanted me to go as much as I wanted to go. I would be sure to find a way to pay them back though. I didn't know how to show my excitement so I did the first thing I thought of. I crushed my lips against Edwards. This time I forced my tongue into his mouth. We pulled away both gasping for air.

"So, does that mean you'll be my girlfriend, or are you just really happy about going to college?"

I nibbled on his ear and whispered, "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Then he assaulted my mouth with his.

Slowly he moved his hands to the hem on my shirt. He pulled it off in one fluid motion and threw it in no real direction. I removed his shirt in the same fashion. He went and unhooked my bra and unfortunately threw that out the window that he had left open. I didn't care at the moment. Edward's lips had left mine and he began kissing down my neck. (A.N/ for the simple reason that I don't want to write it, I am skipping the lemon part of this chapter)

This time it was unlike the times before. This time we loved each other and this time it meant something to both of us. It meant that we could make it, that we cared about each other equally and that nothing would get in the way of us again.

Once we were finished we got up and began getting dressed. That's when I remembered something rather important. "Edward, you idiot you threw my bra out the window," I laughed.

"Chill out," he said. He walked to his closet and threw something at me. It was one of my bras that I hadn't seen since I last did laundry.

"I'm going to do us both a favor and not even ask why the hell you stole one of my bras!."

"I didn't steal it. My dumb ass brother thought it would be funny to give me one of your bras with my laundry. I wasn't quite sure how to give it back. I thought throwing it in your room and saying 'this was with my clothes' would be weird."

I rolled my eyes and finished getting dressed, and then we went down stairs. We found Esme in the kitchen with a knowing smile. "Hi Esme," I said with a smile.

"Hello Bella, what have you two been up to?" she asked even though she knew.

In true Bella fashion I blushed, then hid my face in Edward's chest. He laughed, "Esme, must you be so cruel to my sweet Bella?"

"What do you mean your Bella? She belongs to everyone in this family equally?" Esme was playing dumb and Edward and I both knew it.

"She is mine. No other male gets to do what I do with her," Edward said.

"Now is that any way to speak about your sister. If I didn't know better I would think you two have been having sex," Esme tried to continue playing dumb. Unfortunately for her, she started laughing hysterically. "I'm sorry; I just wanted you to think that you told me not that I figured it out."

"Very subtle," I said sarcastically.

"I agree, very subtle. Just to clarify, I don't have sex with my sister. That's creepy, anything I do with Bella I would really rather not do with my sister," Edward said.

"So are you moving back in with him?" Esme asked. "I would love to get the guest room back before my sister comes to visit next week."

"Of course!" Edward and I said together.

"Good, now start moving, I want to redecorate it. Oh maybe Alice could help me, Bella could you call her and ask?" Esme said thinking out loud.

"Sure. Do you want me to do that right now or can I move my stuff first?" I asked.

"You can move first, just make sure you call her tonight."

"Okay Esme," with that Edward and I walked up to my room to move my stuff around.

We didn't bother with boxes just laundry baskets. I got to cleaning out my bathroom when something hit me. "Damn it!"

"What's wrong?" Edward said running into my bathroom.

"Something's never change," I sighed.

"What?" Edward asked, clearly not getting it.

"We didn't use protection."

"I thought you were on the pill?" Edward asked.

"I was, but why would I use it when I didn't think I would be having sex with any one?"

"Good point, I probably should have thought of that and worn a condom," he sighed.

"I'm getting sick of this. Some how we have to make sure we don't do this again, or we when we do this know what we are doing," I hit my head with my hand.

"Now what?" Edward asked.

"Now we keep packing and worry about it if I miss my period," I said as I grabbed the last of my stuff and left the room.

It ended up not taking us long at all to finish moving my stuff. We decided to study for our last two finals that we both had the next day. Once we finished that we decided to call it an early night and go to sleep.

I never felt more at peace than when Edward had his arms wrapped securely around my waist. His chest was also the best pillow I ever used. That was the first night in three years that I slept through the night.

_The End_

**A.N/ So... Sequel? No? Yes? Let me know please. Cause if you don't then I'm sorry but I won't write it or maybe for some of you that's a relief? Well anyways let me know. Have I ever told you that reviews make me happy? Oh I have? Well let me remind you that review make me happy so please review! Thanks in advanced! I love you all thanks for putting up with me! I hope you like this! Thank you and good night**


	22. Sequel

**Sequel up! It's I Lived Laughed Loved Was it Worth it. Hope you all like it. If you don't want to read it you dont have to now worries! Well Enjoy**


End file.
